A New Chance At Life
by jbird2352
Summary: "Gohans life has been anything but great recently. Now he gets stuck in a alternate/parallel universe and the universe is the home of Marvel. Follow Gohan's adventures while he is in the Marvel universe. Will his friends get him back home? Will he want to go back home? You have to read to find out. ( I do not own anything that has to do with Dragon ball z or Marvel)
1. Chapter 1: A New World

(A/N: For some reason this story got removed, so i'll just republish it and keep working on it.)

Chapter 1: A New World

Its been 4 years since the cell games. 4 years since gohan has been by himself. 4 years ago on the cell games goku sacrificed his life to save the world from cells self destruction. Gohan has been devestated ever since. Gohan wouldn't have felt so bad if goku was wished back to life, but he decided against it. He thought if he stayed dead then there would be no more threats to the planet earth. When Chi Chi was informed on his death, and his decision to stay dead she went ballistic. She cried for days on end and fell into a deep depression. She refused to eat anything and she never left her room. Gohan tried to take care of her but it was pointless. Not to long after the cell games gohan found Chi Chi in her room dead. She committed suicide by taking a bottle of pills. Gohan was devestated and felt even worse when the autopsy showed that she was pregnant. He didn't talk to anyone for months after that. Right after his mom died Gohan pushed himself in his taught him how to materialize clothing so he would always have a clean nonripped gi on. He did nothing but train 24/7 since he had nothing else to do. He trained as intensly as he could until his body collapsed on him. His power increased dramatically every time he trained, because every time his training was done he was near death, and saiyans get stronger when they recover from the brink of death. He trained that way for a year until vegeta and piccolo found him and talked some sense into him. King kai also had goku talk to him from otherworld to help gohans mental state. Before gohan started that killer training Bulma tried to get gohan to live with her but he declined. He didn't want to be a burden on bulma, but he did ask her for a gravity chamber so he could train to the max. Gohan still trained intensly as he could. 3 Years after the cell games Gohan reached a new level of super sayain. He tried to master it like he master level 2 but he was finding it very difficult. He got along with his life a little better, and he still visited his grandfather the ox king at least twice a week. Gohan still lived in the same house he grew up in but he rarely had any peace of mind. He didn't speak to the z gang much anymore. He tried to visit bulma at least once every couple of weeks but sometimes he would go months without visiting. The z gang was really worried about gohans sanity. They tried to get him to talk to them about his problems but he would just wave it off and said he would deal with his problems his way. Right now gohan is sitting at the top of a mountain looking over the whole forest. He found out that his Grandfather passed away in his sleep last night and he wasn't taking it well. He looked up in the sky with tears coming down his eyes and burst into super saiyan.

"WHY? WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING TO ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS." gohan wiped his face of his tears but they still kept falling.

"I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT TRY TO HELP PEOPLE AND THIS WORLD AND THIS IS HOW I'M REPAID!? WHATEVER KAI IS DOING THIS PLEASE TELL ME WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY FATHER! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MOTHER AND UNBORN SIBLING!? WHY DID YOU TAKE MY GRANDFATHER? I NEVER HAD A CHILDHOOD AND NOW I DON'T EVEN HAVE A FAMILY!" he looks down and shuts his eyes as he continues to cry. "I tried so hard to take what you threw at me. I tried to overcome every obsticle. I tried to overcome the torment you put me through, but it only ends in pain." Gohan then started sobbing uncontrollably.

The z gang was nearby once they felt gohan go into super saiyan. They knew about the ox king and kept a tab on gohans energy signal to make sure he wouldn't go crazy. As soon as they felt his energy level spike piccolo, krillin, tien, yamcha, chioutzu, and vegeta rushed over to gohans location, but they kept their power levels lowered and watched from a distance. They heard everything that gohan yelled, but piccolo heard everything he said.

"Man this just breaks my heart. He doesn't deserve any of this." krillin said

Tien nodded. "Yeah its like everything in his life was taken from him."

piccolo looked extremly serious. "I hate to say it but gohan has nothing to live for anymore. I'm afraid he might do something drastic."

Yamcha shook his head " He wouldn't kill himself piccolo. Gohan might be upset but he wouldn't do anything that crazy."

Vegeta shook his head at yamcha. "You idiot have you forgotten that he was literally training himself to death not to long ago. He's at his limit. The namek has a right to be worried about the boy.

Gohan started shaking with rage. He floated up in the sky and looked up. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! I HAVE NOTHING! I HAVE NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGG AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan burst into super saiyan 2 and kept going to super saiyan 3. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He didn't stop when he hit super saiyan 3. The entire earth was shaking from his power and the z fighters looked terrified.

"We have to stop gohan before he destroys earth you guys!" krillin yelled in a panic voice.

Everyone nodded and flew to gohan. Once they got close enough to him they started talking to him.

"Gohan you have to calm down or the earth will be gone" Piccolo yelled.

"Boy if you don't stop i'll stop you myself!" vegeta yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continued to yell. He was too lost in his power to hear the z gang around him.

Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2. "He can't hear us its no use to talk to him. I'm going to stop him before he destroys the planet."

Vegeta flew towards gohan, but when he got close he was bounced back by a force field that gohan unknowingly made. Gohans screams and powering up started to cause dimension rips all around him. (A/N: Imagine when super buu did this against vegeto.) All the other z fighters tried to stop gohan but none of them could reach him. They even tried to combine their powers but to no avail. Gohan kept pushing his power and kept screaming. The dimension rips were getting bigger and bigger and one formed right underneath of him. The super saiyan 3 form and all the energy being emitted from gohan started to take a toll on his body. His screams lowered as his hair and eyes turned black again. The dimension rips started to close and the earth stopped shaking. His eyes closed and he started falling to the ground. Piccolo went to grab him but gohan fell into the dimension rip that was formed underneath of him. The rip closed right before piccolo's eyes and he couldn't sense gohan anywhere on the planet. He looked back at the z fighters.

"Somethings wrong guys I can't sense gohan anywhere and we saw him fall in the tear in the dimension. We have to find the dragon balls and quick."

krillin nodded. "Lets go to bulma and get the dragon radar." They all flew off towards capsule corps.

(With Gohan)

Gohan woke up with a headache.

"Ughhhh. What happened to me?" Gohan then got a good look around at his surroundings. "And where am I?" Gohan looked around and noticed he was in a huge city with buildings that towered in the sky. He saw many people walking around and was confused to where he was.

"Maybe I should try to sense one of the z warriors." Gohan tried sensing for anyone he knew. "I can't sense anyone I know! This is so confusing whats going on?" Gohan then sensed a powerlevel that was well above average. "Maybe this powerlevel belongs to a wise master that knows what this place is. Hopefully who ever this is can help me." Gohan then ran off to find the mysteriously high power level.

(With The Z warriors)

The Z Warriors ran into capsule corps looking for bulma. They found her in the garden watching trunks play around with the animals. Krillin ran up to bulma.

"Bulma we need the dragon radar pronto."

Bulma was suprised to see everyone there. "Hi guys what do you need it for? Does it have to do with that earth quake we had earlier."

"That wasn't an earthquake bulma. It was gohan. He made a dimension tear with his power along with making the earth shake and he fell right into the tear. Now we can't sense him at all so we're going to try to find the dragonballs to wish him back here." Yamcha stated.

To say bulma was shocked was an understatement. She ran to her lab to grab it and came back in a flash. " Here it is. Hurry up and find them so we can get gohan back here. Who knows what trouble he's gotten into."

The gang nodded and flew off to get the dragonballs.


	2. Chapter 2: Spiderman

Chapter 2: Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman

(Meanwhile with Gohan)

Gohan was walking down the streets but it was so crowded. '_Man i never seen this many people walking the streets before. Not even west city has this many people.' _Gohan thought to himself. He sensed the power level again but this time he sensed it higher up in the sky and moving what felt like from building to building. _'Thats odd maybe why is he moving like that.' _He finally sensed the power level on the ground but then he sensed 3 more power levels that are higher than average around the 1 power level. '_Now i'm totally confused. Hmmmm oh maybe he's in trouble and 3 on 1 isn't fair. I guess i'll have to help him.' _Gohan smirked and took off in the direction of the power levels, but when he got there he was more than shocked. He saw a man in a red and blue costume with a spider emblem on his chest and a mask (Spiderman). He was surrounded by a man with 4 metal tenticals coming from his back(Dr. octopus), a rhino looking person who was big, grey, and smelled bad(Rhino), and the last person was a man that looked like electricty(Electro). Gohan didn't know what to make of it.

'_What the hell is this? who are these guys? Maybe I should watch what happens first. If the guy in the middle starts to lose i'll intervene.' _thought gohan. Dr. Octopus saw gohan and just figured he was a civilian he could use as a hostage. He grabbed gohan in his metal arms.

"Okay spiderman you are going to do exactly as I say or this boy here dies."

"Using a kid to get what you want? Thats low! Whats wrong you already have me out numbered. Are you scared that little ole me is still gonna kick your butts." spiderman responded.

Dr. Octopus smirked. "You can say what you want but as long as I have this kid you will do exactly as I say. Unless you want his death to be on your hands."

Gohan rolled his eyes "Hey uhhh spider guy do you mind if I handle this?"

spiderman looked at gohan. "You might want to leave this to the professionals kid, but don't worry i'll save you."

Gohan snorted "Please I don't need any saving." Gohan then pried the mechanical arms of him and grabbed one of the arms. He swung Dr. Octopus and threw him into a street pole. "Okay whose next?" The rhino charged at gohan while electro shot electricity at him.

Spiderman was about to panic. "Look out kid, he was about to jump in and help him but there was no need. Gohan stopped rhinos charge by holding out his index finger on rhinos horn. He also stopped the electricty with his hand and there wasn't a burn mark on him. He punched rhino in the stomach doubling him over. He roundhouse kicked him in the face and knocked him out cold. He then turned his eyes to electro.

"So you shoot lightning huh? Well I can't shoot lightening but I can do this." Gohan held his arm out and blasted electro out of the sky knocking him out as well. started to stir and saw his comrads knocked out. "I must escape. I should've never grabbed that boy he ruined my plans!" Dr. octopus got up and tried to make a hasty retreat, but gohan fazed in front of him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" gohan said with a smirk.

Dr. Octopus was too shocked to say anything. He took a couple steps backwards and was sweating like crazy.

"You thought I was just going to let you go? Oh no; you started this so now you're going to see it through to the end."

Dr. Octopus turned around and tried to high tail it out of there but gohan grabbed his mechanical limbs and flew up into the sky. He flew up about 25 feet, stopped and swung around and around. After a few spins he released him and let fall to the ground with a thud knocking him unconcious.

"Told you I don't need anyone to save me." gohan said as he reached spiderman.

Spiderman for once in his life was speechless. He just saw a kid take out 3 of his biggest villains without even breaking a sweat. Spiderman then webbed all of the villians together and called nick fury on his watch to pick them up. (I'm using spiderman from the ultimate spider man show.)

"Uhhh not to be rude but who are you?" spiderman asked.

"My name is gohan whats yours?"

"I'm your friendly neighborhood spiderman."

"well okay spiderman I have a few questions like for one where am I?"

"What do you mean? We're in new york kid."

"New york? what country?"

"Uhh America. Are you sure you're alright."

Gohan sweatdropped. "uh yeah sure i'm fine." '_The last thing I remember was pushing my power and I created a few rips in the dimension. I must of went through one of the rips and it put me in an alternate world or something. It sounds illogical but trunks came from an alternate timeline, so why can't there be an alternate world. _Gohan was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a shield helicarrier coming.

"What is that thing?" gohan asked


	3. Chapter 3: Shield

chapter 3: Shield

"Its the shield helicarrier. They might want to ask you a few questions on how you were able to stop Dr. Octopus, rhino, and electro with ease. Are you okay with that?"

Gohan nodded and waited for the ship to land. Shield agents came out and arrested the three villians while nick fury and phil coulsen walked up to spiderman.

"Good job kid. You took out these three by yourself and didn't cause any damage to the city. You're on your way to becoming a great super hero." fury said to spiderman.

"Well as much as I love the praise I can't take the credit for this one. I didn't do anything at all. This guy over here beat them single handedly with ease." Spiderman said while pointing at gohan. Spider man then explained everything that happened in detail.

Fury and Coulsen looked towards gohan who was thinking on ways to get back to his world.

"Hey kid can you come with us we want to speak to you." coulsen said to gohan

Gohan nodded and borded the helicarrier with the shield agents and spiderman. Once everyone was bordered fury led gohan to a room so he could talk to him.

"Okay kid talk. Who are you and what are you. If you could take out those villians without even breaking a sweat then you are deffinitely not normal and could very well be a threat to the world if you wanted to."

"First off don't talk to me like i'm a villian. I will only answer questions about what just happened in the city nothing more."

"How do I know you're not a threat. I can't just let you go without knowing anything about you. Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way."

Gohan scowled. "So thats how you treat someone who saved the city well I don't need this." Gohan turned around and started walking away.

"I wouldn't walk away if I were you." nick fury said in a threatening tone. Gohan then sensed four above than average power levels near the room.

Gohans scowl deepened. "If you think you can stop me than go ahead and try, but i'm leaving." Gohan walked out the door and as expected he was attacked. Four people tried to attack him but he dodged each attack and jumped away from them.

"Who are you and why are you attacking me?" he asked

"You don't need to know. fury just told us to take you out." Nova said

Just then spiderman jumped in front of gohan.

"Guys stop! This isn't right Gohan isn't the enemy."

"You know these guys spiderman." gohan asked

he nodded "Yeah they're my team mates. Look guys I don't know what fury told you guys but gohan is okay. He helped me save the city."

Gohan smirked. "Helped you save the city? Or did I save it on my own."

"Really not helping right now buddy." spiderman replied.

"Look spiderman we have orders from fury to attack and contain him so either your with us or you're against us!" White tiger said.

"ENOUGH!" Gohan yelled "I'm use to stuff like this spiderman. If you want to attack me you can try. You're not the enemy so i'm not attacking you i'm going to leave. Stop me if you think you can." Gohan started walking away.

"Oh no you don't! Team Attack!" White tiger yelled

"WAIT" Spiderman tried again but it was no use. White tiger tried to kick gohan but he just moved out of the way. She threw flurries of punches and kicks at gohan but he dodged them all without even looking. He was still walking looking for the exit.

White tiger was stunned " He didn't even have to look to dodge my attacks. What is he?"

Iron fist and nova attacked next but the same thing happened. He dodged all of their attacks and nova's fire attacks didn't even faze him. Power man then charged at gohan with his fist cocked back. When he hit gohan he didn't even move and he felt his own hand throbbing.

"No matter what we do we can't take him down. Powerman stated.

"Its like he's invicible." nova said.

"Okay if I can't find an exit i'll just make one." gohan said getting tired of walking around the carrier. He aimed his open palm hand at the ceiling.

Spiderman knew what was coming next. "Gohan wait don't do that! This carrier is a home to my team. If you destroy it they will have nowhere to live."

Gohan lowered his hand. "okay I won't destroy this thing, but I really want to leave so can you tell me where the exit is spiderman?

Before spiderman could say anything fury came around the corner with alot of shield agents. All of them were armed. Fury looked at spiderman and his team.

"What are you guys doing? I need the kid aprehended."

White tiger spoke this time. "We can't we threw everything at him and he didn't even flinch. He's too strong."

Nick fury growled "Kid this is your last chance. Are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

Gohan scowled "Go to hell fury! I told you that you don't need to know anything about me. I'm no threat and I damn sure won't tell you anything now after you attacked me."

"Then so be it. Men ready your blasters!"

Spiderman webbed nick furys mouth shut. "Okay thats enough! Gohan here isn't the enemy he's a hero and a friend. If you attack him then you're gonna have to attack me too."

White tiger stepped up" And me

"And me" power man said

Iron fist stepped up next "And me also"

"Me to I guess." nova stated

Nick fury ripped the webbing off his mouth and sighed.

"What do you want us to do sir?" coulsen asked

"Put your weapons down." the agents put their weapons away and nick walked up to gohan. "I guess we got off on the wrong start. I'm nick fury leader of shield" he held his hand out to gohan.

Gohan shook his hand. "I'm Gohan son."

"Well gohan can you tell us where your from or any information about you?"

"No. I just want to get off this carrier."

Nick fury nodded and opened the door for gohan to leave. Spiderman ran over to gohan.

"Where are you going to go? Earlier today you didn't even know you were in new york."

"Who knows i'll find some where to go."

"But we can help you. There are people like you around the world that gets help with their powers. I know somewhere you can go to help you.

Gohan jumped out of the helicarier and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadowcat

chapter 4: Shadowcat

(The Next Day)

Peter parker was walking in the city of new york thinking where gohan could've come from. _He didn't know where he was and when I told him he was in america he looked suprised. He stopped three powerful villians single handed with ease and he even took on the attacks of my team like they were nothing. This kid is super powerful. I wonder where he came from. He could be a mutant, But I don't think so. I wonder where he went last nigh. _He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw gohan staring at him with a smirk. Gohan was wearing the same gi his father usually wore. The under shirt weighed 10 tons and the boots and wristbands weighed 5 tons each, so he was wearing a total of 30 tons.

"So this is what you look like without the mask and uniform."

Peter tried to fake confusion. "Huh? you must have me confused with someone else kid."

Gohans smirk deepened. "You can cut the act spidey. You can change your appearance but you can't change your ki signature. So whats your real name?"

Peter sighed. "Your to smart for your own good. My name is peter parker and what is ki signature?"

"Well ki is your energy that you have in your body. Everyone has a different ki signature and I just followed yours because I want to ask you something."

Peter looked serious "Sure what is it."

"You said you know somewhere I can go to help me. I don't need help controlling my powers, but maybe someone there has a way to help me with my problem. So can you tell me about this place and where it is."

"Sure Its a place called Xavier Institute. I heard wolverine talking about it before, but I never been. Proffessor Xavier is supposedly really smart so he may be able to help you with your problem. Oh and every one there is a mutant so they have powers. Though I don't think you're a mutant, I think they can still help you. I wish I could tell you more but thats all I know."

Gohan smiled "Thanks Peter you helped me more than you know."

"No problem gohan, but where did you stay last night?"

"I just found a forest and made a shelter. Trust me I've done it plenty of times."

"If you need a place to stay feel free to find me. I can help you out."

"You helped me enough already peter. Thanks for having my back with fury and thanks for helping me out. I'll see you around" Gohan turned around and started walking away.

"Hey wait! you don't even know where the institute is how are you going to find it?"

"Remember I told you I can find ki signatures so I'll just keep going after high ki signatures until I find the institution."

Peter then held out his hand and smiled. "Good luck my friend."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks for everything Peter. I'm in your debt."

Gohan walked off to find a private place to fly off. He took off for the first high power level he could find. He found a man who was six feet tall with almond color eyes and hair. A cut brown outfit covered him. He had fangs and looked like a savage animal (Sabretooth). He was attacking a girl that looked around gohans age. She had brown hair, about five foot seven inches tall, and a blue and yellow uniform on(kitty pryde or shadow cat).

"Why are you fighting me little girl you won't win. Just come with me and you can end this fight!" Sabretooth said in an aggresive tone.

Shadowcat looked a little roughed up already. "I told you i'm not going with you! Just leave me alone!

Sabretooth threw a punch at shadowcat, but it never connected. Instead it was caught by gohan. Gohan released his hand and stared Sabretooth down.

Gohan had an intense glare on his face. "She said she didn't want to go with you so leave her alone."

Sabretooth growled. "Mind your business boy or you'll regret it."

Gohan smirked. "Someone needs to put you in your place and i'm just the person to do this."

Shadowcat looked worried. "Get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I can handle it."

Gohan turned to her and smiled making her blush. "Don't worry I can handle myself." he turned back to Sabretooth. "I take it that you're not leaving, so i'll make this quick.

Sabretooth laughed. "You got spunk boy I'll be glad to tear it out of you!"

Sabretooth leaped forward trying to cut gohan with his claws. Gohan dodged the attack and roundhouse kicked Sabretooth in the face sending him backwards. Sabretooth got up, but Gohan went on the offensive and punched him straight in the jaw breaking it on contact. Gohan turned around thinking Sabretooth was down and out. As soon as Gohan turned his back Sabretooth came from behind and clawed him in the back. The attack left five big scratch marks from his shoulder to his lower back. Gohan turned around with a furious look on his face and blasted him backwards. Sabretooth got up and his wounds quickly healed leaving Gohan confused.

"So you heal after every attack huh?"

Sabretooth smirked. "Realize your defeat yet boy?"

Gohan smirked back "Not at all. I just realized how to beat you."

Sabretooth growled and leaped forward doing exactly what gohan wanted him to do. Gohan cupped his hands together to his side and started chanting.

"Ka..me..ha..me..." Gohan waited for sabretooth to get close enough.

"HAAAAAAAA!" The blue orb of light went sailing towards Sabretooth and hit him dead on. Gohan kept pushing the beam until he was sure Sabretooth was at least a few states away. Gohan let the beam go and looked back at Shadowcat.

"That should keep him busy for a few weeks. I'm pretty sure he's a few states away now. Anyway I'm Gohan Son whats your name?" Gohan asked as he held his hand out.

Shadowcat was speechless. She never seen anyone deal with Sabretooth so easily, not even Wolverine. She snapped out of her trance when gohan introduced himself.

"I'm Kitty Pryde, but you can call me Shadowcat if you want." Kitty shook gohans hand.

"Well kitty it's a pleasure to meet you. What was the deal with that guy anyway?"

"He wanted me to join the stupid brotherhood. They're mutants that use their powers for evil and against normal humans instead of trying to live with normal humans and use their power for good. Any way what kind of power do you have? How did you create that light in your hands?"

"Oh well I'm not a mutant and the reason I have these powers... well...i'm not really from here."

kitty looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Gohan sighed. "It's a long story. So whats your power?"

"I have a phasing ability. I can phase through anyting and make anyone or anything I touch turn intangible."

"Wow I bet that comes in handy. Thats really neat."

"Thanks. Anyway how did you find us. We were in the middle of nowhere?"

"Oh I was looking for this place called Xaviers institute. I need to find Professor Xavier. He may be able to help me with my situation. Do you know where I can find the instituion."

Kitty smiled. "Sure I attend the institution myself so I can show you where it is. It might take a while because we have to walk. Sabretooth destroyed my communicater, so calling for a ride won't be any good."

Gohan smiled. "No need for that I can get us there fast."

Kitty looked confused "How can you do that?"

Gohan smirked "I'll show you." He picked her up bridal style.

Kitty's whole face turned red. "Uhh what are you doing?"

"Hang on tight." Gohan said as he blasted off in the sky.

Kitty screamed and shut her eyes. Gohan looked at her and saw her eyes were closed.

"Hey kitty you can open your eyes now." Kitty opened her eyes and saw how beautiful everything looked from her view.

"Wow gohan this view is amazing." She looked up at his smiling face and blushed as she turned her head away, so he couldn't see it.

The flight to the instituion was quiet but they both loved every minute of it. Gohan put kitty down in front of the instituion and stared at the door.

"Well here goes nothing!" gohan said as Kitty opened the door and they stepped in.

A/N: The rest of my chapters are going to be alot longer than all of my previous chapters. Thanks for the views and the Reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: The X-men

Chapter 5: The X-men

Kitty led Gohan through the instituion. She led him to the living room. She was hoping the professor was their, but it ended up being Night crawler, Rouge, Jean, and Cyclops.

"Hey guys have you seen the professor. He has a vistor that wants to meet with him." Kitty said as everyone in the room looked her way.

Scott(Cyclops) walked up to the two. "Hey Kitty who's your friend."

"I'm Gohan." he said holding his hand out.

Scott shook his hand and smiled. "Scott Summers but everyone calls me cyclops."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Does everyone use 2 different names." he said sarcastically.

Jean laughed. "Yeah their kind of like code names, so why do you want to meet the professor?"

"Well I have a problem that he might be able to help me with."

"Whats the problem? Maybe one of us can help." Scott said

"I doubt it. I was told that Xavier could help me, but I think its a slim chance."

"And who told you he could help you?" Wolverine said as he walked in the room.

"How long have you been there logan?" asked Rouge

"Long enough. Now who sent you here bub?"

Gohan frowned at his attitude. "Spiderman did after I helped him with his enemies."

"How do we know you're not lying?"

Gohan smirked. "You don't."

Wolverine growled and extended his sharp metal claws. "Wrong answer kid". He stepped forward towards Gohan.

Gohan dropped into a stance with a smirk still on his face.

Kitty jumped in front of Gohan. "Wolverine stop he actually saved me today from Sabretooth."

Wolverine raised his eye brow and retracted his claws. "How did you manage that kid?"

Gohan dropped the smirk after he heard the name Wolverine. "Wait a minute? Wolverine? Spiderman said you told him about this place."

"I did, but I never thought he would send someone here. So how did you beat Sabretooth?"

"I just beat him up. He caught me off guard with his healing ability, but I still kicked his ass."

"Thats kind of hard to believe that a kid beat him so sorry but I'm not buying it unless I see it."

Gohans smirked returned. "How about I show you what I can do."

Wolverine Growled and extended his claws. " Bring it on kid, but don't cry if I hurt you."

Gohan disappeared from where he was and everyone in the room went wide eyed. Wolverine looked around trying to find Gohan, but couldn't set his eyes on him. Gohan reappeared behind Wolverine and chopped him in the neck knocking him out.

"He shouldn't be out long only a few minutes. I tapped him as lightly as possible. I would love to spar with him, but right now I need to see the Professor. Can anyone take me to him."

"No need. How may I help you young one." Xavier said as he wheeled his way into the room.

Gohan bowed slightly to Xavier. "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but can we talk in private. I have something to discuss with you and I was told you might be able to help me."

Professor Xavier tried to read his mind, but he couldn't get past Gohans mental shields. On the other hand Gohan felt someone trying to prick his brain and he didn't like it one bit.

"Whoever is trying to read my mind can stop now. You're not getting through unless I want you to." he growled out.

Xavier was stunned. "How are you able to block me from your thoughts? Are you a telepath?"

"Not really. My mentor made me train my mind. I have very strong mental shields and I don't appreciate you trying to prick my brain without my permission." Gohan said with a scowl.

The other members in the room saw Gohans expression and prepared to defend the Professor if Gohan decided to attack.

Professor held his hand up to cease the motions of the other members in the room.

"I apologize. That was very rude of me. Follow me so we can talk in private." He wheeled out of the room with Gohan in tow. He led Gohan to an empty office room. "This is my office. We are completely alone, so what brings you here Son."

"My name is Gohan. I'm here to ask for your help."

"Well Gohan my name is Charles Xavier. I will be happy to help if it is within my power."

Gohan nodded. "I would like to know if you know of a way to travel through dimensions."

Xavier looked confused. "Why would you want something like that."

Gohan sighed "Its a long story, but all I can tell you is that I belong in a different dimension. I was sent here by accident and I need to know how to get back."

Xavier looked thoughtful. "Hmm I see. I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of device. Are you sure you can't get back the way you came?"

"I could, but that could possibly damage this dimension and I don't want that to happen. I'm sorry that I can't be more specific, but I just don't trust anyone here. I don't want people knowing too much of my situation either. I already had a run in with Shield agency."

"I see. Well I'm sorry to say that I can't help you get back, but I probably could get someone else to help you. Their are many brilliant scientist on this planet that can help you."

Just then Storm ran in. "Professor the Juggernaut escaped his prison with the help of magneto and now he's heading here. We are one man short since Logan hasn't woken up yet." She glared at Gohan when she said the last part.

"I can take care of this Juggernaut guy if you want me too." Gohan said as he started to stretch.

"Don't be crazy. You might be fast but the Juggernaut is nothing but power and strength."

"Don't worry about it. I can handle it. I haven't a good workout since i've been here so maybe I can get one now."

Storm started getting angry. "This isn't a game kid! This is serious."

"And I'm being serious. I faced monsters you wouldn't believe exisited. I think I can take care of this guy." Gohan ran outside to wait for the apperance of Juggernaut.

Storm sighed. "This kids going to get himself killed."

"Maybe not." Xavier said. "He is strong enough to knock out Logan and strong enough to block me from reading his mind. He might not be able to beat Juggernaut, but maybe he can stall long enough for logan to wake up. Either way he can't do it alone so get every one ready to fight back."

The Juggernaut was running towards the institution with his mind set on getting revenge on the xmen for imprisoning him. He was yards away from the door of the instituion when he was kicked in the face.

"Man how did you not see that coming." Gohan said sarcastically.

"Out of my way boy. I have important business to attend to."

Gohan smirked. Oh i'll move if you can make me."

"Do you know who I am. I'm the Juggernaut bitch!"

The Juggernaut ran forward and threw a punch at the demi saiyan. Said saiyan ran forward and threw his own punch. Both fists collided and caused a small crater in the ground. Juggernaut pulled his fist back and tried to punch again. Gohan dodged this time and punched juggernaut in the face sending him reeling backwards a few feet. Gohan then kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face again only sending him backwards a few feet.

"You're tougher than I thought you would be. I guess I'll have to fight a little seriously." Gohan said with a smirk. He powered up as much as he could while staying in his base form.

The Juggernaut ran forward and attemped to hit Gohan. Gohan ducked and swept the legs of Juggernaut. He fell with a thud, but got up quick and tried to shoulder tackle Gohan. Gohan nimbly moved to the left and send a hard jab to the juggernaut effectively flooring him. The spectators aka the x-men were shocked to see the Juggernaut being bested by a kid. Juggernaut got up and was pissed.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!" Juggernaut yelled.

Gohans smirk widened. "You may be powerful but you lack the speed to actually hit me, so your power has no effect if you can't hit your opponent. That was a lesson a friend of mine learned the hard way and now you will to."

Gohan ran forward with speed that no one watching could follow. He kicked the juggernaut in the stomach as hard as he could doubling him over. He uppercutted the Juggernaut into the air. Gohan flew up and kicked him down to the ground creating a crater. The Juggernaut got up but looked beaten up. He was panting heavily and glaring at Gohan. Gohan flew forward, but to his suprise was met with a punch by the Juggernaut that sent him into the institution. Juggernaut smirked and was about to run to the house, but Gohan jumped infront of him.

"Did you really think that would stop me. I won't lie it was a good hit. You're strong, but you're not quite fast enough or strong enought to beat me." _'Its a good thing he's not fast or has any technique whatsoever. If he did he would be really dangerous. He only has power and strength so speed and ki blast will be my best approach.' _Gohan thought

Gohan elbowed the juggernaut in the face and kicked him in the chest. He disappered and reappeared behind the Juggernaut and kicked him in the air. He disappered and reappeared above the Juggernaut and blasted him down with the masenko technique. Juggernaut landed on the ground creating a medium sized crater. He had smoke coming off of him and he was unconscious. Gohan walked over and picked him up over his shoulder and carried him to the institution.

"So where do you want me to put this big guy." he asked.

Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine who woke up in the middle of the fight, Jean, shadowcat, night crawler, and Rouge had their eyes popped out and jaws hanging. They couldn't believe what they saw.

"Stay back kid!" Wolverine snarled as he extended his claws.

"Stand down Logan. He's not here to harm us. If he was he would of done it by now and he wouldn't of helped us with the Juggernaut." Xavier said as he rolled outside. "Gohan if you can put him in the ship so the team can take him back to his prison I would greatly aprreciate it."

"Sure thing professor." Gohan said as the team started leading him to the ship. Logan stayed and turned to Xavier.

"I don't trust him and I don't think you should either. He's strong enough to go head to head with the Juggernaut and win. He even looked like he was playing around with him."

Xavier looked deep in thought. "I know how you feel Logan. He wouldn't be specific with me and I know nothing about him, but he has already shown that he is on the side of good not evil. He helped us with Juggernaut and according to Shadowcat he saved her from your brother."

Wolverine growled. "He can wipe us all out if he wanted to. I'm keeping an eye on him."

"That may cause more harm than good."

Wolverine walked away to catch up to the others.

(DBZ)

The Z warriors along with Bulma gathered the dragonballs and summoned shenron.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME. I WILL NOW GRANT YOU 2 WISHES THAT ARE WITHIN MY POWER!"

Dende looked up at the dragon. "Shenron we wish for Son Gohan to be here on the lookout with us."

Shenrons eyes glowed red. "THIS WISH CAN NOT BE GRANTED."

A look of shock spread across Piccolo's face. "WHY NOT!"

"IT IS NOT WITHIN MY POWER TO MOVE A BEING FROM ONE UNIVERSE TO ANOTHER!"

Bulma gasped. "So he's in another universe! Could you create a device that would allow us to go to his dimensioin."

"I COULD BUT IT WOULDN'T BE TO THE DIMENSION SON GOHAN IS IN. THE DEVICE WOULD JUST GO TO RANDOM UNIVERSES. I ADVISE YOU NOT TO MAKE THAT AS A WISH!

"So theres nothing we can do." krillin said as he put his head down.

"Could you make it so we can communicate with gohan with telepathy or something?" Piccolo yelled out.

"I COULD BUT YOU WOULD ONLY HAVE A LIMITED AMOUNT OF TIME TO TALK TO HIM. IS THIS YOUR WISH?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes it is our wish we need to know if he's okay."

Shenrons eyes glowed red. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. YOU MAY SPEAK WITH HIM NOW."

"GOHAN CAN YOU HEAR ME! IF YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING BACK!" Piccolo yelled.

(Marvel)

Xavier invited Gohan to dinner and insisted he stay the night. Right now everyone was standing around watching Gohan as he was eating an insane amount of food at a fast pace. Gohan was scarfing down his food when he heard piccolo yell. It seems everyone one else in the room heard it too.

Cyclops looked around confused. "What was that?"

Gohan smiled. He knew that gruff voice anywhere. "PICCOLO PICCOLO IS THAT YOU?

"Its good to hear from you kid. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you communicating with me right now?"

"We summoned the dragonballs. Shenron can't teleport you here though, so we have no idea on how to get you home."

Gohan looked down and was about to respond, but Xavier responded first.

"Don't worry about getting him home. This world has many brilliant scientist. I know a few that has the potential to make a device for him to return to his realm. If that backfires their is a god by the name of thor who might be able to help him. I'll try everything in my power to get this young man home. He's already helped us alot, so its the least I can do to repay him."

"Thank you for your help. I'm glad to see my pupil is helping even in a different world." The link will be cut soon and everyone here has something to say."

"Stay strong bro. I can't wait to see you again." krillin said

"Make sure to kick some butt while you're there." Yamcha yelled.

"Be sure to train your mind as well as your body." tien said

"Be safe Gohan." Dende commented

"Come back soon big brother." Young four year old Trunks said.

"Don't do anything stupid. I love you and I hope you come back soon." Bulma yelled.

"Hold nothing back and show them the true might of a Saiyan Warrior!" Vegeta said with a smirk surprising everyone with him."

Gohan smiled and had a tear coming down his eye. "I've been so depressed after I lost my whole family that I actually forgot that you guys were also my family and still there for me. I love you guys and I promise I'll make it back home, but while I'm away i'll make you all proud. I'll miss you guys for the time being. I have no idea when i'll be home, so for right now goodbye my friends. I love you all."

"We love you to Gohan." Everyone except Vegeta said back. He just grunted, but Gohan accepted that too.

"I'll be waiting on your return and i'll be trying to find anyway to get you back in the mean time. The link is starting to close. Good bye for now My friend.

Gohan smiled sadly. "Goodbye Father."

The link closed.

(DBZ)

Piccolo was shocked when he heard Gohan call him father but then smiled at the end. He knew Gohan thought of him as a father figure, but to hear Gohan call him that made him smile. Everyone on the Lookout left after dismissing Shenron. Piccolo meditated to think of a way to get Gohan back. Bulma went to the lab to try and build a machine to get to Gohan.

(Marvel)

Gohan got up from the table. "I know you guys probably have a lot of questioins, but I can't answer them. Its no disrespect to you, but I don't trust anyone here because I don't know anyone here. I can tell you that I'm not part of this world since you heard the conversation. I'm trying to get home, but as you heard I have to find a scientist. Xavier tomorrow if you can could you guide me to some of the brilliant scientists you mentioned earlier I would appreciate it. I really want to be alone right now, so I'll turn in early. If someone can show me where I'm staying tonight I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'll do it." Kitty said as she got up and led Gohan to his temporary room.

(Unknown Location.)

"So you want us to take down and bring in a kid?"

"This is no ordinary kid. He took out 3 of Spiderman toughest enemies single handedly. We also have been told that he took out the Juggernaut by himself almost effortlessly. He even took down Spidermans team without even trying. This might be your hardest assignment yet."

"Why do you want him so badly?"

"I want to know where he gets his strength and power from. I want to make sure he is not a threat. I would be happy to just talk to him but he refuses to speak to me. Thats why I need the Earths Mightiest Heros to bring him in. Can you do this Avengers?"

"Well if he is a potential threat then we need to bring him in for questioning. And if he took down Spidermans team then I guess he's not on the side of justice. You can count on us Nick fury." Captain America said with a salut.

A/N: End of the Chapter. Thanks for the reviews and views, favs, and followers. Tell me what you think of my story so far.


	6. Chapter 6: Avengers Vs Gohan

Chapter 6: Avengers Vs. Gohan

Gohan was outside training in weighted clothing. He increased the weight to 60 tons. His shirt was now 20 tons while his wristbands and boots were 10 tons each. Gohan was straining to move his body.

_'Man this is actually a good workout. Since I don't have a gravity chamber I'll have to settle for training with weighted clothes. Maybe i should of increased it by 10 tons instead of doubling the amount. I can barely move but this will make good training.' _Gohan was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Kitty, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Rouge, and Night crawler watching him from the sides.

Gohan scratched his head. "Uhh hey guys whats up?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing. Why are you struggling to throw punches and kicks?" Wolverine asked.

Gohan smiled. "Oh its my shirt, wristbands, and boots. They're all weighted to make my training more effective."

"How much do they weigh? They must be pretty heavy if you're struggling with them considering how strong you are." Kitty asked

Gohan smirked knowing the answer was going to shock them. "The wristbands and boots are 10 tons each and the shirt is 20 tons."

Everyone, but Wolverine and Cyclops had their jaws on the floor.

Wolverine narrowed his eyes and Gohan. "I don't believe that for a second. You might be strong but their is no way you can walk around with 60 tons of weight on you."

Cyclops nodded. "Yeah I'm with Logan. Where would you even get clothes like that anyway?"

"I made them with a technique my mentor taught me and if you don't belive me why don't you try picking up my wristbands yourself." Gohan dropped the wristbands and they made a dent in the earth. Wolverine and Cyclops had their eyes wide when they saw the crater the wristbands made. They both walked over and each tried to pick up a wristband only to fail miserably.

Everyone was laughing at them, but Gohan was on the floor laughing at them. "So do you belive me now?" Gohan asked as he calmed down.

Wolverine grunted and walked away while Cyclops just blushed in embarassment. Gohan walked over and picked the wristbands up and put them back on his wrist.

"Now I'll show you how I make them." Just then Gohans clothes started glowing and his gi that is an exact replica of his fathers changed to the purple gi he wore at the cell games. His new gi also came with the shoulder guards and cape that Piccolo wears.

Everyone was stunned to see Gohan just make clothes out of thin air.

"Man that is cool! How did you learn that?" Nightcrawler asked.

"As I said my mentor taught me how to do it. Although I'm not sure how he knows it." Gohan said as he started to think how Piccolo came across that technique."

"So whats weighted on those clothes?" Storm asked.

"Just these shoulder guards."

"How much does it weigh?" Rouge asked.

"I made it 40 tons. I kind of like this better because if I get into a fight then It would be easier to just take this off. With my other gi I would have to take off the wristbands, shirt, and boots."

Kitty looked at the gi curiously. "Where did you you get the design from the gi's you wear? Are they your masters style?"

Gohan nodded. "Actually you're completely right. The first gi you saw me wear was a replica of my dads. The only difference is the logo. My dad use to wear turtle style logo and the kaioken logo. I wear the turtle style logo and the Demon logo."

Kitty paled. "Demon logo?"

"Yeah. He called his style of martial arts demon style. The gi I have on now is a replica of my mentor Piccolo. I always..." Gohan stopped and looked to the sky when he felt several ki's headed his way. _'Some of these ki's I feel I can take with no problem if they start trouble. None of them feel evil though. I'm sure I can handle them but 1 ki doesn't even feel human. He must be an alien because he is really strong. (In case you didn't know he's talking about thor) I have a bad feeling about one ki though. I can sense that its human, but there is something dangerous and powerful hidden within him.(He's talking about hulk here). _

"Gohan whats wrong?" Jean asked when she saw how serious he looked.

Gohan turned to the group. "Some strong people are coming and I have a bad feeling they're coming for me. I want you guys to go inside I'll see what they want."

"How can you tell if someone is coming?" Storm asked confused.

"I can sense the life energy of people called ki. Everyone has a different Ki Signature and I can sense 6 people on their way."

"Then we will stay and see what they want. We're not going to let you go at this alone no matter how strong you are." Cyclops said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Gohan smiled. "I like that you guys are willing to help, but promise me you will let me do this myself if its just me they want. I don't want to be the cause of anything if something bad happens."

"If any fighting happens then you can bet i'm going to join in." Wolverine said as he walked back outside."

Rouge looked shocked to see him there. "How long where you there Logan?"

Wolverine smirked. "Long enough to know something is about go down and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Gohan was about to make a retort, but 2 people landed right infront of him. One was a person in a metal suit. The other was in asgardian armor and a really big hammer. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the two. He could tell there was a third person with them but he couldn't see them. Before Gohan could say anything a few more people showed up but by parachutes. He saw a man dressed in all black with red sunglasses, and a bow on his back. The other man just looked like a normal man, but wasn't fooled. He was the one he sensed with the hidden power inside of him. The last man had an american outfit on and a shield that he was ready to throw if something went wrong.

"What are you guys doing here? I doubt that you need help with a mission." Wolverine said.

"Well Wolverine we are actually here on a mission." Captain America said. He then turned his attention to Gohan. "Gohan Son we need you to come with us."

Gohan kept his guard up. He didn't trust these guys one bit. He could still sense 6 people, but only 5 stood in front of him. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me?"

"We need you to come in for questioning." Captain America continued with a serious face.

"Questioning? For What? I've done nothing wrong!" Gohan said getting annoyed.

"Look we were told to bring you in. If you won't come with us peacefully then we will have to use necessary force and I don't think you want that."

Gohan snorted. "As if you could ever force me to do anything. It depends on who wants to see me. Who told you to bring me in?"

"You don't need to know..." Captain America started, but Iron man cut him off.

"Its Nick Fury." Iron man blurted out.

Captain America glared at Iron man. Iron man defensively put his hands up. "Hey he wasn't going to come if we didn't say a name and I prefer to not beat up a kid." Iron man explained.

Gohan growled."Nick Fury! I'm getting sick of him. I already told him that he doesn't need to know anything about me. Its none of his business and I refuse to be harassed by his lapdogs. I'm not going anywhere near Nick Fury and if any of you try to touch me you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat." Thor asked not liking how Gohan was acting.

"No its a promise and I never break a promise." Gohan snarled.

Gohan then sensed the sixth person that he couldn't see behind him.

Captain America frowned. "Well I didn't want it to come to this Gohan, but you gave us no choice."

Just then AntMan grew from being the size of an ant to 12 feet tall and tried stick a needle in Gohans neck. Gohan being able to sense and hear him when he started growning moved to the side to avoid the needle. Gohan then kicked him in the stomach and punched him hard in the jaw knocking him unconcious right away.

The rest of the Avengers and the X-men were suprised when they saw that little display.

Gohan was shaking his head with a scowl on his face."Its a real shame. I didn't know you guys would pull a stunt like that. Cowards like you make me sick and that cowardly display has done nothing but piss me off! You wanted a fight? I'll give you a fight, but not here. I don't want to cause any damage to any wildlife, the institution, or my friends. Follow me and I'll find a remote place where we can settle this. I'm sure the X-men can look after your friend. He won't be waking up anytime soon anyway."

Gohan then blasted off and searched the ground below him to find a suitable place for a battle.

"Should we follow him? Hawkeye said

"Of course we should. We have a mission. And banner I think it might be time for you to get mad and turn into the hulk." Captain America replied

Banner shook his head. "I don't think its a good idea. I mean it just seems that the kid wants privacy. He doesn't seem to want trouble.

"He just knocked out one of own men with ease!" Captain America said.

"He just left to find a place where we can fight that won't harm any wildlife, this institution and his friends. He seems pretty honorable to me." Thor said.

"And to be honest he attacked out of self defense." Iron man said.

"Maybe we should try talking to him again or leave and come up with a new plan."

"Ahem!" Everyone looked up to see Gohan floating above them. "Are you guys coming or what? Don't tell me you're scared of a teenager."

Captain America nodded to his team. "Lets go team!"

Iron man picked up Banner and Hawkeye while Thor carried Captain America. Gohan led them too a barren wasteland.

(With The X-Men)

Wolverine was shaking his head. "I didn't think Nick Fury would send the Avengers on the kid. I kind of feel sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for the Avengers. He took out one of them with two hits." Jean said

"Do you think we should go help him?" Kitty asked.

Cyclops shook his head. "We can't go up against the Avengers. That would make mutants look even worse in the peoples eyes."

"But we have to help him. He didn't do anything wrong?" Rouge stated

Storm nodded. "Yeah, but they only want to talk to him. I wonder why he is so against talking to them."

Wolverine snorted. "If you met Nick Fury you would understand his reluctance. Nick Fury probably demanded answers from him and made the kid think he was a bad guy. We saw yesterday that the kid doesn't like talking about where he comes from and what happened in his life."

Nightcrawler nodded. "Yeah he said he doesn't know anyone here so he doesn't trust anyone."

"Well lets stop chatting and follow the direction they went. We won't interfere unless someone is about to die. We will just simply watch the action. Kitty, Rouge, Nightcrawler I want you 3 to take Giant man into the medical room and make sure he's okay. The rest of us are leaving."

The 3 teens nodded and took Giant man into the house while the other members got in the ship and took off towards Gohan and the Avengers.

(With Gohan and the Avengers)

Every one landed in the wasteland and Gohan got into a stance.

Captain America sighed. "This is your last chance to come in peacefully kid. We don't want to hurt you."

Gohan snorted. "I told you I'm not going anywhere near Nick Fury!"

"Then you leave us no choice!" Captain America stated.

(With the X-men)

Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Storm were in the ship and landed away from the Avengers, and Gohan. Right now they were watching what looked like a verbal exchange between them.

"We'll observe from here in case we need to go in and stop the fight." Cyclops said

"I can't belive he's taking on the Avengers. The kid has guts." Wolverine stated.

"I hope Gohan doesn't get hurt." Jean said

"I'm more worried about the Avengers than Gohan." Storm said.

(With the Avengers and Gohan)

Gohan dropped his shoulder guards and they made a dent in the earth beside him. The Avengers didn't have time to be shocked because Gohan charged at them. He went after thor first since he was the strongest. He kicked him in the face and sent him away. He rushed forward and punched Hawkeye a few feet away. Iron man tried to blast him, but it only went through an after image. Gohan appeared behind Iron man and kicked him in the back crashing him into Captain America. Gohan then flew back so that he was a few yards away from all of them.

"That was just a fraction of what I can do. I don't want to hurt you so if you leave now I'll pretend this never happened." Gohan said with his arms crossed.

The Avengers got up and stared at Gohan.

"He's strong. I see why Fury wants him in. Someone this strong could be dangerous if he wasn't on our side." Thor said

"Banner we're gonna need the Hulk if we want to take him down." Captain America said.

"We have to take him in not kill him." Banner said in a serious tone. "He's giving us a chance to leave lets just take it."

"If you guys want to stand here and argue go ahead, but i'm not letting a kid get the best of me." Iron said as he flew off towards Gohan.

Captain America growled. "Dammit Stark! Avengers attatck!"

Iron man flew at Gohan with blasts flying from his mechanical hands. Gohan dodged them and blasted Iron man away with his own blast. Gohan was then knocked out of the sky by a hammer striking him in the chest. Gohan landed on the ground gracefully only to duck a shield being thrown his way. He caught the shield before it got out of his reach and used it to deflect an explosive arrow that came his way. He then threw the sheild at Thor and he used his hammar to block it. While Thor was blocking the shield Gohan flew at him and punched him into the ground creating his own crater. Iron man blasted Gohan and shot many mini projectile missiles at him while Hawkeye shot some more explosive arrows at him. After all the explosions a big cloud of dust was the only thing left. The Avengers regrouped thinking they won the fight.

"Ok men when the smoke clear lets grab his body and take him to Fury." Captain america said while picking up his shield.

The smoke cleared and there was a huge crater where Gohan once stood, but no Gohan.

"I think we may have went to far there. I don't think he made it." Thor said.

Iron man shook his head. "I don't know there would have been some remains of his body if we did kill him. I don't think he's dead.

(With the X-men)

"Where is he? Did they kill him?" Jean said freaking out a little.

Wolverine shook his head. "I don't know, but i'm going to find out.

"Wait Logan." Storm said stopping him from going over there."Gohan is alive. If he were dead then there would of been blood or something left there. From here I don't see anything, so lets wait a few minutes to see where if he shows up."

Wolverine growled, but nodded.

(With the Avengers)

"I don't think he's here anymore Captain. He must of ran off. I don't blame him either. He wasn't going to beat us no matter how..." Hawkeye couldn't finish because Gohan appeared behind him and knocked him out with a swift chop to the neck.

"You guys still want to continue this meaningless battle or do you want to keep embarassing yourselves and putting your team in danger." Gohan said with a glare.

Iron man flew towards Gohan and tried to punch him, but gohan blocked it kicked him in the sky. While that was going on Thor threw his hammer at Gohan. Gohan jumped over it but recieved a punch from Thor and a blast from Iron man. The blows didn't effect Gohan too much and he blasted Iron man away again. He punched thor in the stomach, elbowed him in the face and punched him in the stomach again doubling him over. He kicked him away and was going to continue his assult until a shield came flying his way.

"Is throwing a shield all you can do." Gohan said as he picked the shield up and used it to block a hammer strike from Thor. The strike caused a bright light and a crater to be made under the two. The pressure from the blow sent everyone around to the ground.

Gohan got up with the shield still in his hand. "Man this is one tough shield."

Iron man tried to blast Gohan while he wasn't paying attention, but he deflected it with the shield causing it to hit Thor instead. Gohan then threw the shield at Iron man and almost sliced through the suit with it. Gohan appeared behind Thor and grabbed him. Gohan flew up high in the sky before free falling as fast as he could with Thor in his arms. Thor tried to break the grip but it was impossible. Gohan let go a few yards away from the ground, but the momentum sent Thor to the ground creating a large crater. Thor was unconcious and out of the fight. Gohan turned his sights towards Captain America and flew in with a punch to his face. Gohan continued his assult with a kick the stomach sending him in the air. He appeared above him and kicked him towards the ground. He appearead below him and held his fist up. Captain Americas stomach fell on Gohans fist knocking him unconcious. Gohan threw him to the ground roughly and looked up at Iron man. Iron man flew down towards Gohan still trying to blast him. Gohan put his hands over his head and a small yellow orb was forming.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan screamed and released his blast. The blast hit Ironman dead on and destroyed his Armor. Gohan ran forward and caught the man that was in the suit and put him on the floor. Gohan was walking away when a hammer hit him in the back. Gohan got up and saw the hammer fly back to Thor. Thor was panting and was covered in dirt. He had blood leaking from his face and down his arms. He had one eye closed because it was swollen shut. He was barely standing, but was all to willing to continue the fight.

Gohan shook his head. "Just give up. I don't want to hurt you anyworse than you already are."

"No I would never give up. You are a danger to this planet! We are Earths Mightest Heros and you took us apart single handedly. You need to be taken in. We need to know you're on our side."

Gohan growled and scowled. "Don't try to turn this around on me. You all started this fight. I fought off 6 villians since I been here. That should be enough proof that I'm on your side. You just want to know how my powers work so you can find a weakness, but let me tell you there is no weakness. I want nothing but peace and I'm not afraid to fight for it. Even if it is against other 'so called heros'. Get your friends and leave. I think I made my point."

Gohan started walking away leaving Thor in his thoughts. He turned to see Bruce Banner watching everything behind a rock. He approached Banner.

"I sense a strong power deep inside of you. You could very well be the strongest hero on the planet. I also sense alot of rage in you." Gohan said

Bruce nodded. "He's called the Hulk. I transform into him when I get angry. You can't kill him either. He just smashes through everything or everyone. I can't control it, so I try not to use it if I don't have to."

"Why didn't you use it to attack me with your team."

"I didn't want to kill you. I also don't think you should be forced to talk to Fury if you don't want to. I know how he is and he can come off as aggressive. I don't think you did anything wrong so I don't want to attack you."

Gohan smiled. "I appreciate that. I can actually relate to you a little. I'm always stronger when I'm angry. Thank you for actually understanding instead of just attacking. The world need more people who think rationally before following orders."

Gohan turned around to leave and as soon as he did he saw Thors hammer coming straight for him. Gohan jumped over the hammer and the hammer ended up hitting Banner. Banner fell to the ground and grabbed his chest which was now in pain. Gohan got up and tried to help Bruce, but he was changing before his eyes. He started turning green and getting muscular. After the transformation was done he stood over 8 feet tall. He looked like an angry beast ready to go on a rampage. Gohan looked at the beast and knew he would have a fight on his hands.

(With the X-men)

All of the X-men present saw Banner change into the Hulk and they knew how dangerous the situation just became.

"Lets go Team! We have to go help Gohan." Cyclops said.

Wolverine shook his head. "We'll do more harm than good. This kid was able to beat the Avengers by himself.I hate to admit this, but if we go in their now we might just get in his way. I say we wait to see if he can handle it himself."

Jean nodded. "Yeah our priority right now should be to get everyone thats unconcious off the battle field. This fight will definitely cause some destruction."

The rest of the group nodded and ran off to get the unconcious fighters off the field and onto their ship.

(With Hulk and Gohan)

Gohan looked up at the Hulks angry scowl. "Banner I know you're in there. I know you don't want to fight. You have to calm down. Don't let the anger consume you." The Hulk growled at Gohan, but he stood his ground.

"Okay it looks like words aren't going to get through to you, so lets get this over with." Gohan said as he got into a stance. _'I'm actually excited about this fight. Maybe its my saiyan blood in me that has the thrill to fight strong opponents.'_

The Hulk Punched Gohan and sent him flying knocking him out of his thoughts. Gohan flew back and punched Hulk in the stomach. The Hulk wasn't fazed by this and punched gohan in the stomach doubling him over. He grabbed his head in the palm in his hand and jumped in the sky. When the Hulk was high enough he through Gohan into the ground creating a large crater. The Hulk then roared thinking he just beat Gohan until an unsuspecting kick to the face sent him flying away. Gohan was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I guess i'll have to go full power to even put up a good fight. Haaaaaaaaaa!"gohan powered up to his maximum in his base form. He had a white aura around him.

The Hulk was charging at Gohan ready to shoulder tackle him, but Gohan jumped over him. He aimed a kick at the Hulks back and sent him forwards. The Hulk stayed on his feet and turned and hit Gohan with the back of his fist. Gohan landed on his feet and sent an elbow at his stomach. the Hulk doubled over but kicked Gohan away. Gohan got up and flew over to hulk punching him in the face. The Hulk was sent to the ground, but got up and growled out of anger.

Gohan was amazed at the endurance and power of the Hulk_.'Its like he's invincible. He just keeps getting stronger everytime I knock him down. I don't want to turn super saiyan unless I really have to, but at this rate I might have to.'_

The Hulk charged at Gohan and said saiyan charged back. They clasped each others hands and they both tried to push each other back. Neither one was gaining advantage and this just served to make Hulk even angrier.

(With the X-men)

The X-men gathered all the unconcious Avengers and put them in the ship. They even grabbed Thor since he was badly injured and helped him over to their spot to watch the fight between Gohan and Hulk.

Wolverine chuckled. "I have alot of respect for this kid. He took out the Avengers and is actually holding his own against the Hulk."

"Yeah he sure is something else." Jean said.

"He's dangerous. If he has this kind of power who know what he can do if he decides to attack earth." Thor added.

Cyclops growled. "If you guys even tried to get to know him you would know all he wants is peace."

Storm nodded. "Yeah he doesn't want to attack earth he wants to protect it."

Thor was about to respond until Wolverine extended his claws a few inches from his face.

"No don't speak. This whole mess is happening because of you guys. The kid did nothing wrong so don't try to blame him. You just better pray that the kid can beat the Hulk, because if he dies all of you will be sorry. Thats a threat and a promise." Wolverine stated with anger

The other X-men members were surpised. They never heard him take up for anyone like that and he only met Gohan yesterday.

They all continued to watch the Hulk and Gohan go at it until they saw them in a power struggle.

(With Hulk and Gohan)

Gohan and Hulk were still pushing each other as hard as they could. Gohan was losing ground quickly and decided to end it by lifting his knee in Hulks face. Hulk was staggered a little and Gohan took advantage by dropping his arms and roundhouse kicking the Hulk away. The Hulk got up and charged at Gohan again, but this time Gohan put his hands above his head.

"Masenko Ha!" Gohan hit Hulk directly with the blast and sent him at least a mile away. Gohan was panting, but he stayed on guard. _'I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm not getting anywhere like this. I might have to just go super saiyan to knock him out, but I want to save that as a last resort.' _

The Hulk got up and started running towards Gohan again. Gohan ran in with a kick aimed at his face, but the Hulk caught his foot and slammed him into the gound a few times. (Like what the Hulk did to Loki near the end of the Avengers movie) While gohan was on the ground Hulk stepped on him multiple times. Around the 7th stomp Gohan grabbed Hulks foot and pushed him in the air. Gohan got out of the crater and took off in the air like a rocket towards the Hulk and punched him in the stomach. He disappeared and reappeared behind the Hulk and kicked him into the ground while Gohan stayed in the air. The Hulk got up even more enraged. He picked up a boulder and chucked it at Gohan. Gohan caught it and threw it back. The Hulk jumped in the air, broke the rock, and grabbed Gohans head in the palm of his hand. Instead of throwing him into the ground like last time he kept Gohans head in his hand and slammed him into the grouind as hard as he could. He never let go of his head when he slammed him and decided to jump in the air again. This time he threw Gohan as hard as he could into the ground creating another huge crater. Hulk jumped in the air as high as he could again and landed his 2 feet on Gohan while he was laying in the crater. He kept jumping up and down on Gohan like a trampoline. When he stopped he grabbed Gohan by his head and pulled him out of the crater. He punched him as hard as he could and sent him flying towards the X-men. Gohan was bloody and had some broken ribs. He badly damaged. His gi top was completely off and his pants were not in the best shape. He got up and saw the X-men behind him. The Hulk was beating on his chest and roaring.

"You guys have to leave. This fight is too dangerous for you to get caught up in." Gohan said

"Well it looks like you're not doing too well so get in the ship with us. He won't be able to keep up with us." Cyclops.

Gohan smirked. "Actually I'm excited about this fight. This is the first challenge I had since I've been here, so I'm staying."

Wolverine frowned. "Are you crazy kid. It looks like his kicking your ass to me."

Gohans smirk never left his face. "I'm no where near full power yet wolverine. I will go full power once you guys leave. I don't want to accidentally hurt you guys."

Everyone gaped at that. They were thinking on the lines of how strong is he if he is no where near full power yet.

Gohan finally stopped smirking when the Hulk finally noticed Gohan was up. "He spotted me, so hurry up and leave and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

They nodded and started bording the ship, but Hulk was having none of that. He ran full speed to ready to take down the ship. Gohan realized what he was doing and blasted him back. He then ran forward ready to strike, but Hulk grabbed him and put him in a bear hug. Gohan was screaming and trying hard to break out. Gohan felt like he was being ripped apart and it reminded him of how Cell had him in the bear hug. _'There is only one way to break out now. I hope the others aren't paying attention.'_

Gohan started concentrating his ki. His hair started flickering gold and his eyes were flickering teal. Gohan let out one last scream and transformed into a super saiyan breaking the hold.

Everyone in the ship saw the transformation and were even more amazed.

Gohan stared down the Hulk with a look of seriousness. "Your the first person in this world to push me to go super saiyan. You should be proud of yourself."

Hulk roared again. "HULK SMASH!" Hulk ran forward to punch Gohan, but Gohan disappeared from his sights. Gohan reappeared beside him and kicked him in the face. Gohan pushed his advantage and gave him a knee to the stomach doubling him over. He pushed his knee in Hulks face and blasted him in the chest sending him a several yards away. He rushed back over to Hulk and stomped him deeper into the ground. The Hulk jumped off the ground only to be punched away again. The Hulk got up and threw a punch at Gohan, but he caught it and threw him in the air. Gohan jumped in the air and sent flurries of punches and kicks to Hulk. He then blasted the Hulk down to the ground creating his own crater. The Hulk got up but he was looking worse for wear. He had blood, bruises, and burn marks all over him.

"I guess its time to end this. HEY HULK! ITS OVER!"

The Hulk looked over at Gohan and growled. He started running towards him. Gohan powered up and cupped his hands to his side.

"Kaaaaaaa Meeeeeeee Haaaaaaaa Meeeeeeee"

The Hulk was still running towards Gohan.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

The blast hit Hulk directly and engolfed him. It wasn't nearly strong enough to incinerated, but it was strong enough to knock even the Hulk unconcious. After the light from the blast died down all Gohan could see was a naked Bruce Banner laying in a crater.

Gohan dropped his super saiyan form and walked over to Banner. He put his hands on his neck and wrist to feel for a pulse. Once he felt it and saw that Banner was only knocked out he created some clothes for him. Gohan picked him up and decided to fly off to the Xavier Institution. While flying Gohan was lost in his thoughts.

_'Man the Hulk was really strong compared to the other people here. I wonder how he got like that. I wonder if there is anyone just as strong or stronger than him. I guess I'll find out since I'm stuck here for a while. Since this whole thing is Fury's fault I think I'll pay him a visit.'_

A/N: End of the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Adventure?

Chapter 7: A New Adventure?

(With the X-men)

The X-men were flying away from the battle field. The last thing they saw was Gohans hair turning gold, and having a gold aura around him.

"Well I can't say I'm shocked since I've see crazy things all the time, but I didn't expect that." Wolverine said

Cyclops nodded. "Yeah I wonder what that was."

"Maybe he changes to access his full power or something." Jean said

Storm nodded. "Its possible. I don't know why changing his hair color makes him powerful though."

"It could be a result of his power. The result of Banners power is a big green hulk, so the result of his power could be that golden form we laid eyes on." Thor added. "He said he was no where near full power while fighting the hulk. I don't want to know how strong his full power is."

"If you don't want to know his full power then I advise you to tell Fury to back off. If he tries to pull another stunt like this then the next time he'll have to deal with me." Wolverine said as he extended his claws.

Thor nodded. "I will not pursue him any longer. I know when I am outmatched."

(5 minutes later)

The X-men landed right outside the Xavier Institute and carried the unconscious members of the avengers inside. They walked straight into the medical room ignoring all the stares they were receiving. They patched thor up and headed back to the living room where Charles Xavier was waiting on them.

"Whats going on? Why are the Avengers here and why are they knocked out?" He asked thinking a new strong villain was on the loose.

"To make a long story short, Nick fury sent the Avengers after Gohan. Gohan kicked all of their asses and is battling the Hulk right now as we speak." Cyclops said

Kitty, Rouge, and Nightcrawler were in the room as well and gasped.

Kitty was the first to say something. "You guys left him to fight the Hulk by himself! He's going to get himself killed!"

"Don't worry Kitty your boyfriend is going to be alright." Cyclops said with a chuckle making Kitty blush.

Jean nodded. "Yeah he told us to leave. He was holding his own against the Hulk and he said he was nowhere near full power."

"Yeah he can change his hair gold and had a golden aura around him right before we left. I think that was him accessing his full power." Storm added.

Xavier nodded. "Okay I understand, but I don't get why Fury would send the Avengers after Gohan. Has he done something wrong?"

"Not yet. Its what he's capable of that sent us after him. Fury just wants answers about Gohan and to make sure he's not a threat to the world." Thor said walking in.

"That doesn't sound right to me." Xavier said.

"I agree on that." Wolverine said

Rouge looked confused. "What do you mean Proffessor."

"I mean Fury must have another motive to go after Gohan." Xavier said.

"Its because of what happened when I first met Fury." Gohan said walking in looking worse for wear. His gi top was ripped off and his pants looked ready to fall apart at any moment. He had bruises and cuts all over his body as well as blood dripping from his face and body. He put an unconscious Bruce Banner on the couch.

"You don't look to good Gohan. Do you want me to patch up your wounds?" Kitty asked him.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah that will be great, but can it wait until after this discussion. I have a few things to explain first."

Kitty nodded and Gohan turned his attention to the rest of the room. "When I first met Fury I beat up three Villians in New York. They were Spidermans enemies and after I took care of them, Spiderman called Nick fury to contain them. Fury asked to talk to me alone and I agreed. He basically was talking to me as if I was a villian and demanded I tell everything about my self to him. I felt disrespected. I told him I would only answer questions about what happened in New York with Spidermans Villians and thats it. He told me he can't let me go without knowing anything about me, and he told me that we can do it the easy way or the hard way. After that I got mad and basically told him to go to hell. I got up and left his office and said 'I wouldn't walk away if I were you'. I kept walking and he sent a team of teenage super heros after me. I don't know who they are, but apparently they are Spidermans team. They tried to attack me. I just dodged, blocked, or ignored everything. I was going to blast a hole in the ship to escape, but Spiderman asked me not to. He said his team lived on that helicarrier and I didn't want to leave them homeless even if they were attacking me. I guess because of that his team actually stopped Nick Fury and his soldiers from attacking me. He tried to play good guy after that and apologized and said we got off on the wrong foot but I wasn't buying it. He was just trying to get my trust, so he can get what he wants.

"But what is it that he wants?" Thor asked.

"He wants to know how my powers work so he can put a stop to me if he ever had to. He want to know any kind of weakness I have so he can exploit it if needed to. I've seen plenty of people like him. I read him like a book. If he thought sending his strongest team after me was going to work he has another thing coming. He did succeed in one thing though." Gohan said

"What did he succeed in?" Xavier asked.

"He got me. I'm going to visit him after my injuries heal up. He wanted me and he's going to get me." Gohan then looked at Thor. "You can tell your boss that I'm coming for him and it's not going to be pretty."

Xavier rolled over to Gohan. "You don't have to go. More violence will solve nothing. The best thing you can do is ignore him. You're a better person than he is. If you do this you will only cause more trouble for yourself."

Gohan scowled. "He deserves what come to him. I know what the risk are if I go, but if I don't put an end to this now he'll keep trying to get me."

"What if he already has a plan B waiting for you. What if he thought ahead and made a plan just in case you beat the Avengers and you fall right into his trap." Xavier mentioned.

Gohan calmed down and thought about it. "You're right professor. I didn't think about that. I'll keep my eyes open for traps when I go."

The X-men members face palmed. "I think the whole point of the professor saying that was to persuade you not to go." Kitty said.

Gohan smirked. "Trust me I know. How about this; I'll think over my decision. In a few days I'll decide whether to pay Fury a visit or not. Right now I just want to heal up. I know I have a few broken ribs. The Hulk did a number on me."

"Thats right we forgot to ask what happened when you turned your hair gold and had that gold aura around you." Jean said

Gohan cringed. He really hoped they didn't see him transform."Oh that?" It was nothing important."

Everyone else eyed Gohan with a 'Yeah Right' look.

Gohan sighed. "Okay I guess I'll tell you. Well after the guy with the hammer leaves. I don't trust him."

Thor narrowed his eyes at Gohan and he narrowed his back. Everyone could feel the tension in the room.

"I'll be in the medical room waiting for my team to wake up." Thor said.

Gohan sighed when Thor left. "Okay what i'm about to tell you stays in this room."

Everyone nodded. "Okay well when I changed my hair gold and eyes teal is just a power up state. You see my body can only handle so much ki, so when I transform into this state my ki increases. In my powered up form my speed and power increases by 50."

Xavier nodded. "Okay I understand so far, but how can you transform into a power up state. Is it a result of radiation or something like the Hulk?"

Gohan shook his head. No the power up state is actually called super saiyan."

Wolverine looked interested. "Whats a saiyan?"

"A saiyan is an alien from the planet Vegeta. A super saiyan is our power up state."

"So your an alien?" Jean asked

Gohan nodded. "Well I'm not a full saiyan i'm only half. I'm half saiyan, half human."

"So is there any form higher than super saiyan?" Cyclops said.

"Yes there is. I know that their are two higher forms right now. I reached each form. Their is probably a higher form, but I haven't reached it yet."

"Could you show us?" Storm asked while everyone else nodded in agreement

Gohan transformed into a super saiyan before their eyes. They all looked in awe.

"This is a super saiyan." Gohan then transformed into a super saiyan 2. "This is what is known as a super saiyan that has ascended beyond a super saiyan. Or you can call this a super saiyan 2."

Everyone around looked even more in awe. "And this is to go even further beyond!" Gohan then turned into a super saiyan 3. He had alot of control over this form, but it still made the Institution shake uncontrollably. He dropped the transformation and dropped to the floor on all fours panting heavily.

Kitty ran too him. "Gohan are you ok? Whats wrong?"

"Gohan do you need help? Talk to us." Rouge said

Gohan put his hand out to silence them. " I'm okay. Just winded. If I was at full health then I would've been just fine, but I just fought the Hulk and I'm banged up.

Storm then looked down. "Sorry Gohan I shouldn't of asked you to do that after your fight."

Gohan looked at storm. "Its not your fault. I should've known I wouldn't be able to handle right now anyway. Gohan turned to Kitty and smiled making her melt on the inside. "Do you think you can patch me up now Kitty?"

Kitty nodded. "Sure Gohan." Kitty led Gohan to her room with a first aid kit in her hand.

"He sure is one strong kid. I don't think anything on this planet can stop him." Wolverine said.

Xavier shook his head. "Logan I don't think anyone in the universe can stop him."

(With Kitty and Gohan)

Kitty was almost finished bandaging Gohan up. She could tell he had some broken ribs, but she was more surprised at all the scars that littered his body.

"Gohan are all these scars from previous fights?" Kitty asked.

"Some of them are. At least half of them are. The other half is scars I did too myself while training."

"Why did you do this too yourself. There is a thing called over training."

Gohan sighed. "I was in a rough spot Kitty. I was alone and in pain. The only way I could release my pent up energy and anger was through training. I literally trained myself to the brink of death. A saiyan gets stronger everytime they are brought back from near death, so I only got stronger. I'm not proud of myself for it."

Kitty pulled Gohan into a hug. "You must of went through some pretty rough things. Its okay though. I know you don't trust anyone here enough to tell us about your life, but I want you to know that any problem you have I'll be here to help you with."

Gohan smiled and hugged back. "Thanks Kitty. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Kitty broke the hug and looked down and blushed. "Its nothing Gohan. I care about you." Gohan grabbed her chin and lifter her head so her face was right in front of his.

"You care for me and you only knew me for 2 days?" Gohan asked

Kitty still blushing nodded. "Don't forget you saved me from Sabretooth. You also helped us with the Juggernaut. I know for a fact that you're a good natured person. If you weren't you wouldn't have helped us and you wouldn't have friends that are trying their hardest to get you back home. So I guess I developed a soft spot for you Gohan."

Gohan blushed. "Thanks Kitty." Kitty and Gohan started moving their heads closer to each other. Their lips touched. The kiss ended when Rouge and Nightcrawler barged into the room.

"Hey Gohan the Avengers are up and want to... am I interrupting something." Rouge said.

"No nothing at all." Kitty said as she put her hands up defensivly while blushing madly.

"It looks like we interrupted their smootch fest." Nightcrawler said with a chuckle.

"Uhhh what did the Avengers want." Gohan said trying to get the spotlight off of him.

"Oh they want to have a word with you." Rouge said.

"I hope they don't expect any information because they're not getting any." Gohan said getting up to find the Avengers.

After a five minute walk the four teenagers found the Avengers and the X-men sitting in a room. They walked in and Gohan glared at the super heros.

"What do you guys want?" Gohan asked.

"Calm down kid. We're here to apologize not start another fight." Captain America said.

"Yeah Thor told us what went down with you and Fury. He never told us the whole story when he sent us after you." Tony Stark added.

Hawkeye nodded. "Yeah he only told us that you attacked Spidermans team and was a potential threat to everyone on the earth."

"Yes we owe you an apology. We should of known the whole situation before acting. We were just a little on the paronoid side when Fury said you took out 3 of Spidermans villians, the Juggernaut, and Spidermans team." Giant man said.

"As a team we are very sorry for attacking you." Thor said.

Gohan nodded. "I accept your apologies, but this doesn't change anything. I still don't trust or like any of you. You blindly follow Fury. How many other things has he lied to you about and you did what he told you to do? I advise you not to trust him."

Tony laughed. "I don't know about you guys, but I like this kid. Don't worry kid I don't trust Fury as far as I can throw him. Banner doesn't either. Fury is like the king of spies. Even his secrets has secrets. I was on board when he said potential threat. I just want to make sure this planet is safe, and with someone as powerful as you running around we had no idea what you would do. Some of us wanted to just talk to you. We don't attack kids, but it was the Captains call."

Captain America nodded. "Its was my call, and I made the wrong one. Don't blame the team kid blame the leader. I take full responsibility for this."

Gohan nodded and smiled. "I guess you guys are alright. You only want to protect your planet and I understand and respect that."

Xavier decided to make himself known. "Stark I think you can help Gohan here. You are a great scientist aren't you?"

"What are you kidding me? Who else can make an Iron man suit. I'd say I'm a damn genius."

Gohan caught on to what the proffessor was doing. "Do you think I could talk to you in private ?"

"No need to add the Mr Even though it is the respect I deserve. Just call me Tony and sure."

Gohan led Tony to the kitchen. Once he knew they were alone Gohan spoke up. "Okay Tony I need to know if you would be able to build a machine that would allow me to transport to a parallel dimension."

"I don't know. I probably could if I had the right people helping me. Why do you need something like that?"

Gohan sighed. "Okay I don't want to tell you, but this is the only way. I'm not from the universe. I got here by accident and I need to go home. Before you ask no I can't go back the way I came."

"Hmm this is quite interesting. "I'll see what I can do. It might take me a while to actually make it though. I'll need to contact Dr. Richards too. Giant man can help me along with Banner. With all of us working on it we should find a way to get you home."

Gohan smiled. "Thank you. If there is anything I can help you with just give me a call. I'll be staying here for the time being."

Stark nodded. "No problem kid."

"Do you think you can keep it a secret though. I don't want anyone else knowing I'm from a different universe. It'll cause me to get un wanted attention."

"Of course as long as you keep it a secret that the Avengers were beat by a teenage kid. That would make us look like a joke and the best super hero team the earth has to offer can not look like a joke."

Gohan smirked. "You got a deal. You guys are strong though. I'm actually glad to see people protect their planet. I did the same in my own world."

"I guess it was pretty easy for you huh? Considering how strong you are."

"You're wrong. I always faced people just as strong or stronger than me. Thats why I need to get to my world. There is always someone stronger that comes to my world. I need to be their to protect it."

"You're very mature to be a teenager. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 16 what about you?"

"I'm 21."

Gohan gave him the 'Yeah Right' look.

"Okay Okay I'm 22."

Gohan still looked at him like he was lying.

"You know what lets just say I'm older than you and leave it at that. Now lets get back to the others, so I can leave and work on your device."

Gohan nodded and followed Stark to the living room with the other heros.

After talking for a little while longer the Avengers left. Gohan told the X-men that Stark was going to try his hand at building the machine to get him home. Xavier offered for Gohan to stay at the Institution with them. Gohan accepted. Right now they wer all eating dinner in the kitchen when a voice reached them.

"Gohan!" The voice said.

Gohan looked up from his mountain of food. "Did one of you call me?" He said referring to the X-men.

"Gohan its me King Kai!"

"King Kai? Whats up why are you contacting me? Did you find a way to get me home?"

"No Gohan listen. Do you remember how you got to that universe?"

"Yeah I caused alot of dimension rips when I powered up."

"Exactly! You opened dimension rips not only on earth, but in hfil too!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah every villain you put in Hfil escaped. Even villains you didn't put down there escaped through the rips. Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, The Ginyu Force, Raditz, Turles, Nappa, and even Cell."

Gohan put a serious glare on his face. "Are they here with me King kai?"

"No each rip leads to somewhere different. Each one of them went through a different rip. You created thousands of rips everywhere Gohan. Even Broly who was on earth was moved to another universe."

"Broly was on earth? But how we killed him! "

"Relax he is frozen in block of ice. He won't awaken until melted."

"But what about the others? I need to stop them, but how can I find them?"

"The supreme Kai has found what universe most of them are in. Once he writes down which universe most of them are in I will give the list to Bulma. She is coming close to making the machine to get to you."

"How? Its only been 2 days!"

"She built an anti gravity suit. The suit can withstand up to 25 times earth normal gravity. Whoever is in the suit won't feel the increase of gravity at all. She took the materials she needed and computers she needed to build the machine in the hyperbolic time chamber. Her father went in with her also. Vegeta couldn't go in because he spent 2 years in their before cell, so Krillin and 18 went in to help her with the heavy lifting she would need."

"Man Bulma is super smart. I never would've thought of that. How long until she finishes?"

"She should be finished within a month now. She left the time chamber after one year in there. She couldn't take it in their anymore and refuses to go back in. I'm suprised she lasted a whole year in their."

"Well she most likely stayed in the living space. Its not that bad over their, but looking out into that vast room only seeing white. It gets pretty overwhelming. I see why she couldn't stay in their any longer. Anyway a month is too long. They might destroy everything in whatever universe they're in long before I can get to them."

"I wouldn't say that. We have a sorceror here that put a sleeping spell on all of them The will awaken in 30 days exactly. You have to find them and put a stop to them Gohan. Bulma should be able to send someone to get you in 25 days. Vegeta has volunteered to go with you."

"No. He needs to stay on earth and protect it while I'm not there."

"Let me finish. Geesh I was getting to that. Your friends thought the same thing, so Vegeta decided to stay behind. You won't be on your own though. The Supreme Kai has found another Gohan stuck in a different Universe. That will be the first place you will go after you leave the universe you're in now. You will have to recruit his help."

"Another me? How did he get sent to another universe?"

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how old he is, but you can ask when you find him. After you two beat all the enemies, you can take him back to his own universe. I have to cut the link now Gohan. I can't keep this up any longer."

"Okay thank you King Kai goodbye."

"Good luck Gohan." King Kai said as the link went out.

The X-men were all starring at Gohan.

"Well I guess I'll be saying goodbye to you guys in a month." Gohan said

Xavier nodded. "It seems you have a dangerous task ahead of you."

Kitty had her head down. "Do you really have to leave so soon?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes I do. I have to stop all that escaped. They only escaped because of me and I will put them back where they belong. If you all will excuse me i'm going to go find Stark and tell him he doesn't have to build that device for me now, but I do have something in mind he can help me with."

"Gohan you might want to wait until morning to visit stark." Xavier said.

Gohan looked up at the clock. "Yeah I guess it is pretty late. I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all said good night to each other and left for their seperate rooms. Gohan had alot on his mind and couldn't sleep. All he could think about was finding all his enemies and beating them once again. _'looks like I won't be home anytime soon.'_ Gohan thought with a sigh. _'Its just one thing after another. When will all the fighting end. Is peace too much to ask for? Does it even exist?' _


	8. Chapter 8: Gohans departure

Chapter 8: Gohan departure

It has been a few weeks since King Kai contacted him. He already went to Starks place and told him not to build the device now. Gohan also had Stark do a favor for him. Right now Gohan Was training as much as he could before Bulma came in another few days. Gohan was lost in thought while he was training.

'Man these past few weeks have been crazy. First was the incident with Stark and Shield.'

(a day after king kai contacted Gohan)

Gohan was flying towards Stark mansion. He was going to tell him that there was no need to for him to build the machine. Gohan landed inside the mansion by going through the window.

"Hey Stark are you in here? Hello? Tony? Its me Gohan!" Gohan yelled through the house.

"I'm in the lab!" Stark yelled.

Gohan walked into the lab and saw Tony tinkering with some machines. "Hey Stark how are you?"

Other than the beating we took yesterday i'd say i'm okay. Thanks for knocking on my door by the way." Tony said sarcastically.

"Gohan scrathed the back of his head and laughed. "Sorry about that Tony, but I have something serious to talk to you about."

"Whats up?"

"I don't need you to make the dimension travel device anymore. I have a way to travel through dimensions now, but I would like your help on something else."

"Let me guess you want something that only I 'The Great Tony Stark' can make huh?"

"Well I would've worded it differently, but yeah thats pretty much it. I want you to make a ki blocker, so no one can sense my energy. I can help you with that. I know the basics to build it, but I'm not really as smart as I use to be. I haven't studied in almost 5 years."

"Sure thing. I'll start it right away. You can give me hand and explain how its suppose to work and we should be done in no time."

"Thanks Tony lets get started."

Gohan and Tony got started, but were having a hard time getting the task done.

"I'm sorry Tony. I know I'm not that useful right now." Gohan said

"Well its not that big of a deal kid. I thought you said you knew the basics of how its put together though." Tony said while he was working on the ki braclet.

"I do know, but the material I use back home are different. I guess my world is a little more advance. I haven't seen any hover cars or hover boards since I've been here." Gohan said tapping his chin with his finger in thought.

"Hover cars and hover boards huh? Thats pretty bad ass. I think you just gave me some new idea inventions Gohan."

"Oh yeah? I can tell you alot about the different inventions in my world. Maybe you'll be able to make them."

"Don't you mean I WILL be able to make them. There is no maybe when it comes to Tony Stark. If I can make the Iron man suit I can make anything."

"Yeah then why can't you make an indestructable suit Mr. I can make everthing." Gohan said sarcastically.

Tony smirked. "Touche Gohan."

Gohan smirked back. "That suit is amazing though. I never seen one like it."

"Well if you like them so much I can make one for you before you leave. I'll have to teach you how to use it, repair it, and everything." Tony suggested.

"Wow really how long will it take you to make it?" Gohan asked trying to avoid his suprise.

"Only a few days. tops. I'm so good at making them now it hardly takes any time to make."

Gohan was excited."Man my own suit thats awesome!"

"Man you're exciited for someone that can already fly and shoot blasts from his hands."

"Yeah I know, but that suit so cool. I've never seen anything like it and it could be fun." Just then Gohan was blasted through the door by an Iron man suit.

Tony looked at the suit and frowned. "Oh shit!" He jumped out of the way before the blast could hit him. He kept jumping until he was corned. The suit was about to blast Tony when Gohan came in punched the suit away from Tony. The suit went through a wall and Gohan ran over to tony.

"Are you okay Tony?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for the save Gohan."

"No sweat, but what was that all about anyway?"

Tony sighed. "I don't know. The only way something like this can happen is if someone hacked my systems and took over my suits. If someone was smart enough to do this we can be in big trouble."

"I can take these suits problem." Gohan said in confidence.

"Well I definitely don't doubt that kid, but I put alot of work into these suits. I don't want them all destroyed in a single night."

"Well its not too good if they get out and terrorize the city. I guess I can keep their attention long enough for you to gain control of your suits or shut down whoever took control of them."

Tony nodded. "Good luck!" Tony ran off to find out what was going on. Meanwhile five Iron Man suit blasted Gohan through the wall. Gohan got up, flew outside and stared down the suits after they followed him.

"Whoever is controlling the suits need to just give it up. You're not going to win this battle."

As expected the suits said nothing in return. They flew off and attacked. Gohan dodged every punch and kick from the suits. 5 suits attacked in close range hand to hand combat, while 15 suits started gathering around in a circle around Gohan. Gohan noticed the suits circling around him, so he prepared an energy shield around himself. The 5 suits attacking cornered him and flew down quickly. The 15 suits that were surrounding him all shot as many missles and blasts at Gohan. When the smoke cleared Gohan was shown unharmed with a smirk on his face.

"You know i'm starting to get bored. I thought you guys would be a challenge, but you can't even make a scratch on me. At least make me break a sweat or something. The 20 suits fired everything they had at Gohan. Gohan smirked and threw mini ki blast at everything the suits fired at him. After the big explosions Gohan flew forward and kicked one of the suits to the ground. He punched another one to the ground and ki blasted a third one. the 17 other suits rushed at Gohan.

"Thats right get a little closer." Gohan said. When the suits were close enough to him he flared his ki. His aura exploded around him and short circuited the Suits. He then blasted the 3 suits he knocked to the ground earlier destroying them.

"Well I only destroyed 3 suits. I'm sure Tony won't be mad. I better find him and figure out whats going on." Gohan started to fly towards the building, but when he got close he saw at least 30 more suits. "Dammit Stark! How many of these suits did you make?"

Gohan flew off to do battle again.

Meanwhile Tony Stark was on his main computer. He was typing furiously. "Why the hell are my suits doing this. Who could take over my suits like this. Jarvis do you know whats going on?"

"The only thing I know is that someone hacked the system. Whoever did it programmed the suits to attack Gohan." Starks A.I system Jarvis said. (Jarvis stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System by the way.)

"If they are programmed to attack Gohan then why did one attack me?" Tony asked

"They were never going to attack you sir. It was a bluff to throw you off their trail. I traced back the source of whoever commanded your suits. I should be receiving results in a few hours."

"A few hours isn't good enough Jarvis. I need answers now! Just trace back all known people or companies that could have the available technology to do this. No one has authorization to my system. Wait a minute? Not many people know about Gohan. Just the Avengers, the xmen, spiderman and his group, and Shield." A lightbulb went off in Tonys head. "ITS SHIELD! THEY HAVE TO BE THE ONES TO DO THIS!"

Just then one of Tony's suits came busting through the wall. Tony looked over and saw Gohan walking through the hole. "Well your army of suits have all been taken down. Did you find out whats going on yet?" Gohan said as he walked through.

Tony looked pissed at the information he found out and the fact the Gohan destroyed his suit."I thought I said I didn't want my suits destroyed."

"Oh get over it. I only destroyed 5 of those things. I didn't even destroy the good ones either. I short circuited the other thousand and put them in one of your storage rooms."

"Stop over exaggerating. I think I know whose doing this, but I have no proof. I came to the conclusion that Shield is behind this. Jarvis how long until you can track the source?"

"Estimated time is 2 hours sir." Jarvis replied in his monotone voice.

"I won't have proof for 2 hours, but I'm 90% sure its him."

"Its bad enough that he keeps bugging me, but now he's bringing you into this. I wasn't going to go after him, but now I think I have a change of heart."

"I want to go with you. No one messes with my suits and gets away with it." Stark said.

"I appreciate the gesture, but it wouldn't look right for an avenger to fight Shield. That could cause major problems. I'll handle old one eye myself." An idea came to Gohan as he was talking. "Or we could do something else. They messed with your suits, so how about you mess with their helicarrier." Gohan said with a smirk.

Tony smirked. "Well if you're going to pay a visit then I know exactly what to do their helicarrier."

(Half an hour later on Shields Helicarrier)

Nick fury was talking to Agent Coulson.

"We weren't able to subdue Gohan sir. What are your orders now?"

Fury put his finger on his chin in thought. "I'm afraid I'm out of ideas. I could send the Fantastic Four after him, but I don't think they'll do any better than the Avengers. I thought that taking over Starks Iron Man suits and out numbering him would workd, but i see that he's too powerful for that. I don't know how to stop him!"

Just then the helicarrier stopped and the lights turned off.

"Coulson whats going on?" Fury asked

"The Helicarrier is shut down. The engine is still working but we can't move anywhere. None of the lights work. We've basically been kicked out of our own system! We've been hacked!"

Fury's eyes widened. "How can we get Hacked? How is that even possible?" Just then Tony Starks face appeared on every computer screen.

"Hey Nick how are you?" Tony said while eating some chips.

"STARK!" Whats the meaning of this? Why did you break in to my system?"

"Its a little thing called revenge. I'm sure you heard of it. I know you hacked into my system and took control of my suits. You caused at least 5 of my suits to get destroyed. Do you know how hard I work to make those and on top of that you attack my guest and destroy part of my house. Thats not cool."

Fury still had a frown on his face. "Do you have any proof of this accusation?"

"Well there is one thing. Not many people know about Gohan and the only people that do know about him and have the resources to hack into my system is shield. Just confess it Nicky." Tony said

"Stop with your games Stark! Release your control of our helicarrier now!"

Tony smirked. "Oh don't worry. I'll give you control back in 5 minutes. Have fun Nick!"

Just then an explosion was heard somewhere on the carrier.

"What was that?" Fury asked.

Another explosion was heard and rocked the carrier. Gohan broke into the carrier and was blowing his way through to get to Fury.

"FURY! YOU WANTED ME! NOW YOU'LL GET ME!" Gohan yelled as he was tearing his way through the agents of shield. The lights were still out, so no one saw any of the attacks coming. He effectively knocked out every agent without harming them. He kept up his attack until he reached the room that Fury was in. He blasted down the door and stared Fury down.

Gohan had an intense glare on his face. "I've tried to ignore you Fury, but you just keep pissing me off. You need to learn how to mind your business. You're getting on my damn nerves with all of this crap."

"You brought this on yourself. If you have just..."

"NO! There is no way for you to justify what you've done. Just shut the hell up. You've attacked me when we first met, You sent your greatest team of super heros after me, and you hacked Tonys system to use his Iron Man suits to attack me. You've done nothing, but attack an innocent kid. I've been minding my business here and the only people I attacked were villains. You say you just want to talk, but thats not what it is. You want to find a weakness or a way to stop me if I ever decide to attack you all, but I would never do that. Instead of trusting me you kept attacking me which could have led to me turning on everyone, but you don't care do you. Its people like you that really piss me off and I want nothing more than to beat the hell out of you."

Fury started to sweat. "Then what are you waiting for kid. You have me all alone, so go ahead and attack me."

Gohan smirked. "Don't flatter yourself Nick. What would me kicking your ass prove. It wouldn't make me any better than the villains that attack weak people to make themselves feel better. I'm just here to lay out a warning. I will leave this world soon. You will never see me again after a month has passed. My patience is already thin with you. If you do anything that pisses me off within this month I won't hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life. Oh and so you know, I destroyed alot of your weapons, computers, and gadgets that you had on this helicarrier. I'm also going to take out the engines and land you guys somewhere far away from civilization. This is just payback for annoying me. Goodbye Mr. Fury."

With that Gohan left.

(FlashBack Over)

'Man that was a crazy day. A few days after that was that conversation with Kitty and King Kai.'

(Flash Back: A few days after the Stark and Shield incident.)

Gohan was in his room meditating when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Kitty walked in and Gohan got up to greet her. "Hey Kitty what can I do for you?"

Kitty looked nervous. "Well I want to ask you something."

Gohan cocked his head to the side. "What do you want to ask me?"

Kitty shuffled her feet. "Well I know you're leaving soon, so I want to know if we can go out on a few dates before you leave."

Gohan smiled. "I'd love too, but you know if we start getting closer its going to be harder to say goodbye."

"Not unless I go with you." Kitty said in a soft voice.

Gohans smile turned into a stern serious look. "Absolutly not."

Kitty frowned. "But why? I can help you out."

"No Kitty! Its going to be dangerous. Most of the villians I'm going to face are alot stonger than the Hulk. You've never faced anything like this."

"Gohan I know the dangers of going, but in the end its still my decision."

"YOUR NOT GOING AND THATS FINAL!" Gohan yelled.

Kitty looked shocked that Gohan yelled at her and it scared her a little. Gohan saw her shocked/scared face and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kitty. It hurts me to have to leave you behind, but I can't risk your life like that. "

"But I won't get in the way. You can even protect me. Plus there will be another Gohan with you."

"What happens if neither of us can get to you in time and you die. I would never forgive myself if that happened. I already lost all my family, I don't want to lose you too. You're too important to me."

Kitty sighed. "Okay Gohan. If it means that much to you then I'll stay here, but promise me when everything is taken care of you'll come back to visit me."

Gohan leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted a few seconds. "I promise I'll return for you. I may even come to live in this universe permenantly."

Kitty was blushing, but excited nonetheless. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, so do you still want to go on that date?"

Kitty nodded. "Of course silly. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave. We have a few weeks to make the most out of this relationship."

"Well then what do you want to do for this date?"

Kitty smiled. "We can go to the movies, a restaraunt, walk around New York City and just spend the whole day together."

"GOHAN!"

"King Kai is that you?"

"Yes Gohan its me. I was wrong a few things I told you last time."

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE WRONG? HOW COULD YOU MESS UP IMPORTANT DETAILS!" Gohan yelled.

Calm down Gohan. I only got one detail wrong and I was under alot of pressure at the time, so back off. Its not like its my fault anyway. I didn't open dimension portals everywhere."

Gohan sighed. "Okay King Kai you're right its my fault, now what did you get wrong?"

"Well when the sorceror put the spell on the villains I though he put them to sleep for 30 days. He actually put them to sleep until your energy signal reaches the dimension that the villian is in."

Gohan smiled. "Thats actually great news. That means I don't have to rush in my journey."

"Yes thats good, but also Bulma is coming soon. Are you prepared and ready to leave?"

"Yes and no. I still have some things being built for me for my jouney by a scientist here."

"Okay thats understandable. Right now I suggest you to have as much fun as you possibly can before you have to leave. Well thats all I wanted to tell you. Until next time Gohan."

"See ya King Kai. Thanks for keeping me updated." Gohan yelled as King Kais voice disappeared.

Gohan turned towards Kitty. "How about tomorrow. We can have our date tomorrow and spend the whole day together. Just the 2 of us in New York."

Kitty lunged at Gohan and suffocated him in a hug. Gohan blushed, but hugged back.

(Flash Back Over)

'Everything has been crazy, but that date with Kitty was amazing. That was the best time I had in my life.'

(Flash back: A day after Gohans conversation with King Kai and Kitty.)

Gohan and Kitty were walking around New York City holding each others hands. Gohan was admiring the the tall buildings.

"Hey Gohan lets watch a movie." Kitty suggested.

"Sure thing. Any particular movie you want to see?" Gohan asked not knowing any movies in this universe.

Kitty smiled cheerfully. "Of course there is. I want to watch Hercules!"

Gohan looked confused. "I remember reading something about him in my world. Lets go! If they made a movie off of him then it should be good."

Gohan and Kitty made their way into the theater and bought tickets for Hercules. Gohan had money he borrowed from Tony Stark. Befor his date he went to see Tony to see if he could borrow some money for his date. Tony gave him a thousand dollars in cash and told him to enjoy himself and get laid.

After 2 hours the movie was over and Gohan walked out with Kitty.

"Man that was a pretty good movie, but now I'm starving. Lets go get something to eat."

Kitty laughed and grabbed Gohans hand in hers. "With the way you eat we'll have to go to a buffet. Hopefully they don't throw us out."

Gohan scatched the back of his head and laughed. "Well they shouldn't say all you can eat if they're just going to get mad when I eat until I'm full."

Gohan and Kitty walked into the buffet and paid their way in. After 15 minutes of being in their the owner was ready to kick Gohan out. He walked over to the table where Gohan was sitting.

"Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Gohan swallowed the food in his mouth. "What? Why? I paid my way in, so why do I have to leave."

The owner started getting mad. "For one you're eating me out of business. I won't have anything left if you keep eating at this pace! Now please leave."

Kitty sighed. "Come on Gohan lets just go."

Gohan held his hand up. "I'm sorry but isn't this a buffet?"

The owner nodded. "Well yes, but..."

"But nothing. Your sign says all you can eat and I'm still eating. I haven't done anything wrong plus I paid my way in already. If you were to kick me out I'm sure I could sue you and win because not only am I in the right, you rudely came over here and demanded we leave. Theres also alot of witnesses around, so do you still want to kick me out?"

The owner shook his head no and slumped his shoulders. Gohan just smirked. "Don't worry I'm leaving and heres $300 for any trouble I caused. I didn't mean to eat you out of business, but I was starving. I'm not sure if $300 is enough to pay for the amount I ate, but its better than nothing right?"

The owner smiled and nodded. "Yes it is and I thank you good sir. I apologize for my actions earlier. You're welcome to come back anytime."

Gohan grabbed Kittys hand and started walking out. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll bother some other buffet next time. See you later."

"Goodbye sir." The owner said. He sighed after he saw Gohan leave. "Good riddance. I hope he never comes back. He'll eat me out of business."

Gohan was laughing his ass off with Kitty.

"Gohan I never knew you were so quick witted like that." Kitty said.

Gohan chuckled. "I wasn't going to let him boss me around and kick me out. I paid just like the other customers."

"Well that was fun. So you still have at least $650 left. What are you going to spend it on?

"I don't know. Its getting pretty dark and we been here all day. You want to head back home?"

"I don't know I was hoping to walk around just a little bit more."

Gohan smiled. Lets walk to the park." They talked the whole way to the park. When they got their that sat on the grass and stared at the stars.

"The stars are so beutiful. I use to stare at them all the time back home."

Kitty looked over at Gohan. "Do you miss your home world?"

"Only a little. I don't have any blood family members left. I have friends that are like family, but I still wasn't truly happy there. To be honest I'm more happy here with you. I hate that I have to leave you for this journey, but it is for the best."

Kitty smiled. "I'm happy with you here too. I know that you have to leave soon, but I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes." She leaned in and kissed Gohan with as much passion as she could muster. Gohan kissed back just as passionately.

After a few minutes of making out they heard coughing coming from behind them.

"Its pretty late out. Shouldn't you kids be at home where its safe? There could be alot of baddies out here at night."

Gohan turned around to see Spiderman hanging upside down from his web. He growled and glared at Spiderman.

"Nice timing webhead. Although I'm mad that you interrupted my private time with my date it is good to see you again."

"Haha its good to see you to Gohan. I heard you attack shield a few days ago. I have to say that was pretty awesome. Sometimes I wish I could take him down a notch or two." Spiderman said with a laugh. "So are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Sure. Kitty this is my friend Spidey, Spidey this is my girlfriend Kitty."

"Its nice to meet you Kitty."

"Its nice to meet you also."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You know you don't need to keep that mask on. Its just the 3 of us here and Kitty here is in the X-Men."

Spiderman raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Thats good to hear. I would take it off, but I have to jet now. I'll see you around Gohan."

Gohan shook his head. "Actually this might be the last time you see me for a while spidey. I have to go on a journey and stop some villains I put away in the past. I'll come back when my mission is finished, but I don't know how long it will take. I told Stark about the situation since he's building something for me, so you'll have to get the specifics from him. Goodbye for now my friend." Gohan said as he held his hand out.

Spiderman shook Gohans hand. "Its not a goodbye Gohan. Its a see you later. I'll be here when you get back, but until then be careful and good luck."

"Thanks Pete." Gohan said as Spiderman left. Gohan turned back to Kitty. "Well lets get going Kitty."

Kitty smiled. "Yeah lets go home now."

Nothing evenful happened aftwards. Gohan and Kitty went back home and after a good nights kiss they went to their respective rooms.

(Flashback over)

'Well its almost time to leave. Bulma should be here in 2 days. I better get packed. I'm sure going to miss it here. I had alot of fun and for the first time in years I was happy.

(2 days later)

Gohan was watching tv with Kitty in the living room when a portal opened up out side the building. Gohan ran outside when he felt an energy signal he hasn't felt in a long time appear. He ran outside to see a machine that looked like future trunks time machine, but with 2 seats instead of 1. The first person he saw come out was Bulma followed by Vegeta.

Gohan ran over and hugged Bulma and Vegeta. "Its good to see you guys again. How's it going?"

Vegeta pushed Gohan off of him. "Never hug me again brat."

Bulma giggled. "Oh just ignore him. He's jelous that he can't go on an adventure like you. So how have you been kid? You ready to kick some bad guy butt."

Gohan smiled. "Of couse I am."

"GOHAN!" Kitty yelled as she ran outside. "Why did you take off like that without warning. You had me scared to death. I thought something bad was coming this way... Oh who are these people?"

Gohan chuckled. "Sorry Kitty. This is Bulma. She's like an aunt to me and this is her husband Vegeta. Bulma, Vegeta this is Kitty."

Bulma smirked. "Oh is this your girlfriend Gohan?" She said in a teasing way.

Vegeta decided to play along too. "My my. you haven't been here long and you already have a mate."

Gohan laughed at their attempts to embarass him. "You guessed it right guys. She is my girlfriend."

Bulma and Vegeta looked shocked. "Wait forreal? I was only trying to tease you, but you actually got a girlfriend. OH I'm som happy for you Gohan!" Bulma squealed.

"Shut up with all your yelling woman! You're hurting my ears." Vegeta stated. "Well enough with the chit chat Gohan has to get going on his journey. The sooner you complete your mission, the sooner you can come back and be with your woman. Now The Woman and I are going home and sending the machine back on auto pilot. I only came to make sure no one attacked her when she got here. She's only here to explain how this junk works. Explain it to him now woman so we can leave."

"Chill out Vegeta. Okay Gohan this is how it works." Bulma then explained how everything worked to Gohan. "Oh and remember its power source is your ki. Just hook this to your arm and power up a little to recharge it."

"I understand Bulma. Thank you for this. I plan to see all of you guys soon, but to be honest I think I'll come back to this universe to live." Gohan said.

Bulma smiled. "I understand Gohan. You're happy here. As long as you visit us every now and again it'll be fine." She walked up and hugged Gohan. I"m going to miss you. Be safe on your mission."

Gohan nodded. Vegeta walked up to him and smirked. "When you see that bastard Frieza, kick his ass to the point of no return. Make the saiyan race proud Gohan."

Gohan nodded. "I will do my best Vegeta. When I find Frieza I will give him hell. I'll be sure to obliterate Cell also when I see that bastard."

"You have the fire in your eyes. Good luck boy." Vegeta said as he went inside the ship. Bulma followed him, but she had tears in her eyes. After a few seconds the ship disappeared. It reappeared a few minutes later, but it was empty with a note on the seat. The note explained that Bulma put the ship on auto pilot, so he'll arrive where the other Gohan is first.

"Well I should be off." Gohan said as he starred at the ship.

Kitty looked up at him. "Its a good thing you said goodbye to everyone yesterday at your party."

"Yeah who knew they would be on a mission today. Look Kitty I'm really going to miss you." He grabbed her and kissed her with passion. She did the same and after about a minute they split apart. "I love you Kitty."

Kitty smiled and had tears coming out of her eyes. "I love you to Gohan. Now go and be a hero. I'll be waiting for you."

Gohan smiled and walked into the ship. He waved at Kitty with a tear coming down his eye. He pushed the button and disappeared in the blink of an eye. The next thing Gohan saw was a different world then before. "So a younger version of me is here. He can probably sense me even if I push me power level down. I guess I'll put my ki blocker on." Gohan put on his ki blocker and walked out of his ship. He capsulized his dimension ship and put it in his pocket.

"Well time to find my younger self." Gohan said.

A/N: Gohan will return to Marvel Universe after his mission is complete. Right now this story is complete. The Gohan in this story just landed in Fairy tail world if you don't know. He will join the Gohan from my other story 'Gohan of FairyTail'. I plan on having them going into different dimensions where different animes take place. If you have any suggestions of which anime world I should send them to after FairyTail then PM me. I love to hear your ideas on this and if you even like the idea or not.


End file.
